


Undeniable (Prince Harry of Wales Romance)

by MimiMM13



Category: British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiMM13/pseuds/MimiMM13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a history that's unforgettable, will their future be undeniable?</p>
<p>There is absolutely no reason in the world why they should know each other.  A privileged Prince turned soldier and a professor’s daughter turned PR magnate, do not run in the same circles.  And yet, their lives have been inexorably linked since that fateful date at Eton in 2000. </p>
<p>Over the past 15 years there are days when Anna Hamilton has wondered what she did in a past life to deserve being sucked into the overwhelmingly powerful vacuum of Prince Harry’s life.  </p>
<p>Ever since Anna burst into that office at Eton Harry has been intrigued.  She is, ironically the one constant in his life.  He knows he doesn’t deserve her has even pushed her away but he just can’t seem to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is an idea I've been playing around with for a little bit, it starts in 2014 and Prince Harry and Anna's relationship is told both in flashbacks and during present day at least for the first 10 chapters or so. After that the flashbacks will become more infrequent. Hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Prologue

July 2014

"Did you see this?" I look up from my chicken wrap and focus on the iPhone being thrust in my face. "Looks like Prince Harry has a new girlfriend."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I squint against the bright July sun to focus on the cell phone. Halfheartedly I read through the short article. It is the usual bullshit, details just vague enough to answer the most basic questions while maintaining the lovely couple's privacy. "So?"

My best friend and co-worker, Brenna, clearly doesn't appreciate my ambivalence. "It's all just so interesting. I mean he is royal Anna, like he is actually royalty."

"That's usually what the title Prince means Brenna."

"It fascinates me, you know."

To say the least. Brenna is obsessed with all things royal. She knows every fact, statistic and pointless anecdote about the family. And even though we're an ocean away Brenna follows every movement of the noble family. Myself on the other hand, well that's a bit more complicated. "I mean it's unique I suppose."

She scoffs. "You're always so...aloof when I try to talk about them."

I shrug, struggling for nonchalance. "They've never really interested me I suppose. They're just people."

"Whatever." She takes her phone back and places it back in her bag, a new Michael Kors creation from her stockbroker boyfriend. "You're going to be forced to take an interest in them soon, considering the fact that you're abandoning me to go work in London."

Her sass masks the fact that I think Brenna is truly going to miss me. As much as I love working with her in New York, I can't pass up the opportunity to have this new client. "I figure if I have questions I'll just call you, the expert."

We pay our bills and start the short walk back to our office. It's hot for July and the city just seems to be smoldering. New York City can already be miserable enough with the tourists in the summer but the godawful heat makes it feel like the city is about to combust. I practically sigh with relief when I walk back into the cool artificial air of our building. "You know I heard, that the buildings in London are just too old to have reliable air conditioning units. It's probably going to be miserably hot there."

I chuckle. "You know I hadn't heard that."

"Just trying to keep you informed."

I'm in my small office finishing up final projects at my desk when our CEO, Elizabeth stops by. Dressed immaculately as always her very posture screams 'my family is older than this country' "Anna, can I talk to you for a quick second?"

"Of course." I motion for her to take a seat.

"I just want to make sure one last time that you're comfortable with the relocation."

"Mitch, if the company needs me in London I can relocate for a little bit." I smile slightly. "Besides you know I hate being in one place for too long."

"Glad to hear it." She procures a binder and places it in front of me. "Here is all the preliminary information on the organization. They want a complete image reversal and rejuvenation. It's a tough task, but you're the best."

I twirl the binder in my hands. "Thanks, Liz.."

"Keep me updated and don't let them convince you to stay over there, got it?"

We shake hands quickly. "Never."

People come and go for the rest of the of the day and I barely manage to finish all of my work before it's quitting time. When I leave I take the last of my personal items from my desk and slide into the waiting towncar outside of the office. At my apartment the doorman smiles, at 72 he's an institution at the building. I think I know him better than the building manager. ''Miss Hamilton, how was your day?"

''Long, but good Robert. And yours?"

He shrugs, ''Nothing to complain about, although seeing your face sure does make it better.'' He winks.

I laugh, ''We've been over this, you're too good for me Robert.''

Walking across the parquet floors I realize I want a glass of wine or maybe a bottle. Once inside my studio apartment I drop the box on the first blank spot I can find. My apartment is like disaster zone; half packed boxes clutter my usually tidy space. I immediately strip off my work clothes and slide into a tank and some shorts. Most of my clothes are already packed for my relocation and luckily I don't have to worry about my furniture. Markham and Associates PR Firm, my employer is going to pay my rent for me here so when I come back from London I won't have to worry about too much.

I grab my binder and plop down on my couch. For some background noise I flip on the television. It takes a moment for me to realize that ENews is covering the latest developments on the relationship between Prince Harry and Camilla. I chuckle mirthlessly as I half listen to the broadcast while thumbing through the binder. The gorgeous couple was introduced by Harry's cousin, Princess Beatrice. It seems that Harry is fully committing himself to this mature relationship...

Scoffing I get up from the couch and pour myself a rather large glass of wine and then return. ...According to inside sources Harry appreciates the fact that Camilla is heavily involved with her charity work...

"I'm sure she is," I take a gulp before just deciding to go get the whole bottle. "Much better."

...Those close to the prince have really seen a change for the better it seems.

The story ends and I quickly change the channel. Brenna was wrong earlier today, I know all about the royal family. Honestly, I know too much. And then my phone rings. One glance at the caller ID makes me wish that I had had time to finish more wine. "I was wondering when you would call."

His familiar laugh fills my ear. "Well, hello to you too Anna. What's new with you?"

I bite my lip, remembering the last time we talked and then I wonder if I should tell him about my relocation. And then I remember who I am and who he is. "Nothing really new here."

"I could always tell when you were lying."

"No, you just always thought you could."

He chuckles again and I stretch out on my sofa. "Touché."

We fall into a comfortable silence that we are so infamous for, but tonight I can't see to stomach it. "So what did I do to earn the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Have you missed me?"

"Harry..." I groan. "Don't change the subject."

"Anna..." He mimics and I can't help but laugh. "You missed me right, maybe just a little?"

"Of course, I missed you." Even though his face was just on my television minutes ago.

"Good." I can almost imagine the smug look on his face when he says this. "I have to tell you the thing that little George did a few days ago..." We talk for hours about God only knows. It's always been like this between us. The two of us are just easy, no pretenses, no obligations, we are just us.

I glance at the clock. "Shit, it's late."

"Early over here actually, love." My traitorous heart skips a beat as a silence settles in. "Are you going to ask me?"

I feign ignorance. "Ask what?"

"Anna..."

"I figured you would want to talk about her."

"I want to know what you think."

My throat catches and I'm tempted to hang up and just go to bed. "She seems nice, I don't know. The press likes her it seems like, according to them you like her. She's involved in charity work, which is always a plus. And the fact that she is very different than your previous girlfriends does seem to suggest a maturing. All around an appropriate choice." I ramble.

"I don't care what the PR guru thinks." He cuts me off. "What do you really think?"

"Shit, Harry I don't know what you want me to say. She's a brunette, I'm glad you're finally expanding your horizons."

He snorts. "Camilla, her name is Camilla."

"I know."

"And it's fake. The relationship, you know, it's arranged."

His words shock me and my eyes slide to the binder on my coffee table. "You shouldn't tell me these things Harry."

"Only a few people know, of course, but I just felt like you should know. I wanted you to know." He breaks off and then repeats. "You should know."

I struggle to find words and try to prioritize which information I want first. A word springs to my lips first. "Why?"

"I don't have time to explain it, hell I don't even think I can." There's some shuffling. "I'll call you in a few days."

"Sure.''

"I will, Anna, really." He hangs up and I just sit letting his words sync in. Very rarely do Harry and I have an interaction or conversation that leaves me feeling calm. Today though, today was a whole different beast. There's nothing I can do, being the secret confidant of a prince has its limitations. He has to call me first, reach out to me so all I can do is sit and wait. And I hate waiting.


	2. Chapter 1

Eton College 2000

I'm not supposed to be here, that much is obvious. Eton College is strictly for the teenage boys of the affluent families of the United Kingdom, not American girls frantically searching for their father. Nonetheless here I am wondering the halls. Adding to my growing list of problems is the fact that I'm not really positive where my father's office is in this labyrinth. Just when I'm about to give up though, fate intervenes as I pass by a door with the name, Professor Hamilton, emblazoned on it. "Got it." I knock gently and then open the door slowly. At first I don't notice anyone in the relatively small dark office. I take a few steps inside. "Well, you don't belong here."

I jump and turn finding a mischievous looking student sitting in the chair in front of the cluttered desk. His bright red-hair was mussed and his tie, that I assumed needed to be neatly done, was horribly askew, but damn was he cute. I stare at the stranger. "And how do you know that?"

The boy gives me a thorough once over and I struggle not to fidget. I'm a fairly comfortable with my appearance, puberty has treated me fairly well so far and my short-lived boyfriend back home didn't have much to complain about. "You aren't a lad." Mystery boy cracks a smile. "And if you are, you're the cutest one I've ever seen."

"Fair enough."

We are silent and I cross and uncross my arms anxiously. The student just leans back and props his feet on the desk. "You aren't stalking me are you?"

"What?" I focus on him. "I don't even know who you are."

He seems shocked by my statement and then he smiles before putting his hand out. "How rude of me then. I'm Harry. And you?"

"Anna. Anna Hamilton actually."

"Wait, you're Professor Hamilton's daughter?" He swings his legs off the desk. "I never thought that he would have a daughter, so, so..."

"So what?"

"Hot."

And now I'm blushing and judging from the look on his smug face he can tell. "Well, um thanks."

"So you need to see him?" I nod. "And your phone was broken?"

"What I need to tell him, doesn't really warrant and over-the-phone conversation."

He whistles. "Oh, I know all about those. What did you do?" I don't answer and he starts to guess. "Bad test mark? Grand theft auto? Drug trafficking?" He snaps his fingers. "Oh I got it, you're pregnant."

And now I'm blushing once more and I have to find some way to reroute this conversation. "Do you think you're funny?" I face him. "Or do you just love the sound of your own voice?"

He's quiet and then he smiles. "I like you." I fidget with a photo of my mom and dad on the desk. "Hey, do you need to talk about something?"

"Not with someone I just met." He merely inclines his head and I struggle to change the subject again. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Your father, the illustrious professor, would like to discuss my performance in his class." Harry catches my eye. "He didn't sound too pleased."

"Don't worry too much, he's a fair teacher."

"You Americans and your obsession with fairness."

I shrug. "He just believes that everyone should be on the same playing field, treated equally you know."

"And maybe that's what makes me so nervous." Harry mumbles and I briefly wonder what he means, but the door opens and my father walks in. As usual his face is buried in a book so he doesn't see the extra body in his office, me. "Harry, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my lecture ran a little late. Now I wanted to discuss..."

I cough and my dad turns to me. "Anna?"

"Hey dad, how's your day going?"

"What do you need hun?" He hates when I bother him at work and I suddenly feel scrutinized in this small office. "Anna?"

"You know, I'll just wait until you're done with Harry."

His brow rises. "You know who this is?"

I shrug. "Harry? Your student?"

A look passes between the two and my father smiles slightly. "If you're sure this can wait."

"Yeah, of course." I give a quick kiss on the cheek and then walk out the door.

I pull up a chair and wait for about thirty minutes before Harry exits the office with a straightened tie. I stand and he walks over to me. "Your dad is kind of a wanker."

I laugh at the British slang. "But a fair one."

"True." He nods. "Meet me tomorrow at the little coffee house by the chapel at noon."

"Why?"

He shrugs and flashes a devil-may-care smile. "I like you." With that he turns and walks away. I'm left wondering what the hell just happened.

*********

July 2014

One week later I'm waking up in my home for the foreseeable future, aka a hotel room in downtown London. And surprise, surprise I haven't heard from Harry since he dropped bomb about Camilla. Since we talked though, the media has been gushing about the new royal couple. I sigh and swing my legs over my bed. The bed, hell the whole room is actually extremely comfortable, which shouldn't surprise me. This company has huge backers with deep pockets and they obviously have more money than they know what to do with.

Downstairs I slide into the waiting car and thank God that I don't have to worry about traversing the Tube today. As much as I love my heels they aren't conducive to city walking. Not to mention it's the first day so I have to dress the part of the big shot New York PR specialist. Before entering I take a deep breath and open the door. The office looks like any other office I've seen and I approach the reception desk. "Hello, I'm Anna Hamilton, it's my first day."

"Ms. Hamilton, welcome to Republic. If you'll follow me Mr. Haynes is expecting you." We walk through the office space in silence before we reach a large door and the secretary knocks. "Ms. Hamilton is here to see you. "

A disembodied voice answers. "Send her in."

I walk in and find a middle aged man standing to greet me. He looks unassuming, but is undeniably well-dressed. We shake hands. "Welcome, Ms. Hamilton. I hope your journey and accommodations are satisfactory."

"Absolutely thank you. And please call me Anna."

"Then you must call me Arthur." We sit and he jumps into the spiel about the organization. "I'm sure you've read a dossier on us and what we're trying to accomplish and what we expect your role to be in that future. But I want to explain to you our mission and why everyone in this office believes so strongly in it."

"That would be extremely helpful. Emotional ties are necessary to political action movements." My mind is running through all the facts and figures that I've memorized about Republic trying to make space for this new information.

"In short, we are a group of advocates, a large group of advocates albeit, striving for a republic in the United Kingdom. We want the monarchy abolished, the queen disposed and replaced with an elected democratic official. You in America have the ability to elect your officials, can you imagine if you had no say in the way your government was run? If you could not choose who represented your country?"

It's an argument I've heard before and one not without its holes, but I'm not here to show him the flaws in the logic. I'm here to make as many people as I can believe in this man's vision and donate money. He continues. "We collect campaign funds to get like-minded people elected so that this change can eventually happen, it's the 21st century for God's sake. Our biggest problem has been the resurgence of popularity for the Royals. The Kate Middleton, the wedding, and now Prince George have captured the Public's love and adoration. We need to reverse that, which is where you come in. Ideally, I want you to further our beliefs. But secondly, if the opportunity presents itself you will need to diminish the need for the Royals as a whole."

"I wasn't brought in to a run a hate campaign, Mr. Haynes." Harry's face nudges at the edge of my mind.

"Of course, not." He backtracks. "Just some of the stuff you hear around this office, might not be the most flattering things you'll hear about the Windsors."

"Fair enough." I push Harry and all thoughts about him to the back of my mind.

After a long first day I head to a nearby bar with a few of my new coworkers. We are enjoying happy hour in a booth when a girl from HR leans over and whispers to the table. "Holy shit. I can't believe who just walked in."

"Who?" I start searching for mid-level UK celebrities and don't notice anyone immediately.

"Don't look! Not at all at once. Over towards the bar, the brunette in the brown skirt..." she continues her description but I know exactly who it is now. "Camilla Thurlow, Prince Harry's new plaything."

I stare at this woman and can't help but wonder what her involvement in this relationship is. What did she do to get herself to become the fake girlfriend of a Prince of Wales? She's beautiful of course, and honestly kind of looks like Kate. And judging from her mannerisms, definitely not Harry's type, which might be what the Palace was going for when they chose her. I'm dragged back into the conversation. "She's apparently supposed to settle him down, make him marry her all that good shit."

Someone grumbles. "Just what we need more of the people's tax money spent on a pointless wedding." I'm assuming that I shouldn't point out that the wedding brought in an exorbitant amount of money in tourism.

Another persona nudges me. "Alright newbie, your turn, get the next round yeah?"

I nod and slowly walk over to the bar and find myself right next to Camilla. And then an accidental bump sends me right into her. She turns and I immediately apologize. "Sorry about that."

She smiles and waves her hand. "Not a problem. I love your shoes by the way."

And that's the only interaction we have, but it still takes me a second to start moving again. Part of me wished that she would have a really unfortunate voice or some disfigurement, but of course she's probably perfect. I shake my head; it shouldn't matter to me, not one bit. I drop off the beers back at the table as my coworkers hound me with questions about my interaction. After a few minutes I have a headache. "Guys , this has been great, but I really should head out, it's been a long day."

They all nod, understandingly and I'm just about to get up when the door to the pub opens and all of my coworkers exclaim. "Bloody hell."

I turn and notice that the fourth in line for the British throne has just walked in and he looks, amazing like always. We haven't seen each other person in a few years and I self-consciously tug on my skirt. It's way past time for me to go now. So I stand and start to leave the bar when I hear my name yelled loudly I wince. Apparently I left my cell on the table. The pub isn't too crowded and out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of red hair jerk at my name, I keep my head down though. Quickly I grab my cell and then hurry out of the pub. Down the street I finally stop to take a deep breath and my phone beeps. Stalking me Anna?


	3. Chapter 2

Highgrove House 2003

Pulling down my black dress, I struggle to get comfortable fort the umpteenth time. Really, I can't help it though it's not every day one is invited to the graduation celebration of a prince. Thinking about it, I should really blame my dad. I wasn't nervous at all about tonight until he decided to have a little talk before he let me leave.

'Sweetheart, come here for a moment,'' My father motions to our small living room. If he's started the conversation with an endearment I know this can't be good. Regardless, I dutifully sit, glancing at the clock noting that I'm probably going to be late.

''What's up Dad?"

He smiles, ''You know when you go to University you'll have to speak properly.''

I roll my eyes, ''Dad, please I'm going to be late.''

''I've refrained from having this conversation as long as possible, but now I'm afraid I can't put it off any longer.''

''You're scaring me.''

''Look, Anna, your mother offered to talk to you...''

''Whoa, whoa, dad. I don't need the sex talk, really, I'm fine.'' My eyes drop to the floor and I can feel my face heat. Of course, my mom would pass off this task to my dad.

''No! That's not what this is,'' he rubs his eyes under his glasses before focusing back on me. ''Dear God, no. I wanted to talk to you about Harry.''

''Oh?"

''Yes, now I know you two have a certain friendship, which I'm happy about. I think Harry really has been great for you over the difficulties of the past two years. And while I don't need or want to know how close the two of you have actually gotten, I feel the need to warn you.'' I'm not really positive where my father is going with this train of thought, but my eyes are firmly back on the carpet. His mentioning of how close Harry and I are or aren't makes my face flush again. ''Anna, please look at me.''

''Sorry dad, I really am going to be late.''

''Anna, we are doing this now.'' He raises his voice slightly. I freeze before bringing my eyes up to him. ''Thank you.'' He sighs, ''You and Harry have enjoyed an easy friendship. You did not even know he was a prince the first time you met. And here at Eton, the two of you have been able to continue this false sense of simplicity, with his completion of his education I'm afraid that will disappear.''

''I don't understand.''

He takes a deep breath, ''I know you don't particularly care about his title and neither does he, but that will change. His life is determined, restricted in more ways than you or I can ever imagine. And the people who will surround him as he steps more firmly into his royal role will want to mold him and more importantly protect him.''

''Protect him?"

''From people like you. People who don't follow the protocol or traditions. A beautiful, smart girl who won't be malleable.'' My dad gently nudges my chin. ''You, my lovely daughter, can do more damage to Harry than anything else in the world.''

I chuckle, Dad I think you're overreacting a little here.''

''I wish I was. Tonight, I think you will see just how different you two are, and I don't want you to be disappointed by the outcome. Truly, Anna, you are worth so much more than half of the people you will meet tonight.'''

''Whatever you say, Dad, but really I have to go.'' I stand and smooth out my dress. ''Thanks for the talk, I guess.''

He stands and kisses me on my cheek, ''You look wonderful.'' I hear a car honk, ''You better be off then.''

When the car pulls up to the familiar façade of the Highgrove House I notice some rather large differences. Most notably the large white tent and about ten high-end SUVs in the drive. I take a deep breath when the car door opens. I step down and enter through the main entrance, which is much more crowded than normal. Glancing around I barely recognize anyone, most guests are older and even the younger ones I fail to recognize. Again, I tuck on my dress. ''May I take your bag Miss Hamilton?" I turn my head when Richard appears. Finally a friend, or at least a butler who I'm familiar with.

''Oh, Richard thank you,'' I smile and then touch his sleeve before he walks away. I lower my voice, ''Am I...uh am I dressed suitably?"

He smiles, ''As always, you look lovely.''

His words are a small comfort and I walk further through the home, grabbing a glass of champagne on my way. I sip and continue to walk through the house. Still no sign of the guest of honor or a friendly face. Outside I notice a few younger people, and some of whom made appearances at other less formal parties at Highgrove, ones that usually involved no adult supervision. Finally, I notice Edward, one of Harry's friends from Eton. I walk over, ''Edward, how are you?"

He blinks for a moment, as if surprised to see me, ''Anna, you're here. So good to see you, as always.''

''Thanks, Ed. This isn't quite what I was expecting.''

''It wouldn't be I suppose, but I think our time at the safe haven of Eton is finally over.''

His words, oddly remind me of my father's lecture earlier. ''Have you seen Harry?"

''I have not seen him yet, but he's around somewhere I'm sure. When do you leave for University?"

''About a month or so, I can't believe it honestly.''

''You'll have to tell us about all your American adventures when you return.'' His statement sounds strangely like a dismissal.

An older woman approaches, ''Your Grace, Lord Borthwick would like to speak with you.''

Edward nods, and I realize I never knew he had a title. ''Of course, Aunt Cecilia. Miss Hamilton, I have to be off unfortunately. I wish you all the success in America.''

He leaves, I turn to the older woman, ''Your Edward's Aunt then, I didn't know he had an Aunt.''

She lifts her head high, ''I am the Duke of Wellington's aunt, yes. Excuse me.''

And now I'm officially alone and seemingly a pariah. I wonder through the rooms looking for friends and find few, those that I do don't hold a conversation for long. Sighing I walk towards the entrance way, ready to leave and go home. ''Anna!'' I turn and smile. Emerging from a group of people is Harry's brother, William. He approaches me and brings me close for a kiss on the cheek. Even I can tell that the people around us are surprised, ''You look beautiful. I'm glad you could make it.''

''Thanks, Will. I was actually heading out though...''

''Nonsense! Let me guess, you haven't seen the man of the hour yet?" I'm sure my face portrayed my disappointment. ''Hardly, surprising. I'll take you to him.''

I follow William through the party, amazed at how the crowd parts for him. Finally we walk through one room, which is empty, or mostly is. ''Look who I found, dear brother.''

Harry is seated in a corner, drinking some champagne. The flush in his cheeks a dead giveaway that he's starting to feel a buzz, ''Oh, Anna! Thank God, you're here. I was just getting bored.''

I smirk, admiring how he looks in his suit, ''It seems to me like you were just getting drunk.''

He shrugs and then opens his arms, ''Come here.'' And I do, clinging to that comfortable way we interact. He squeezes me close and presses a loud kiss on the top of my head, ''What would I do without my favorite American?"

William takes in the display with a good-natured smile, ''God, only knows.''

I move slightly and Harry tightens his old, shifting me so I sit sideways on his lap. ''Stay here please.'' I roll my eyes, ''Will, tell Anna about that new girl you're seeing.''

In awe I watch as William's face transforms into a full smile, ''She's a sweet girl, very down-to-earth. We're not telling anyone yet though, so shut it Harry.''

''What's her name?"

''Kate.''

He even smiles just saying her name, ''I can't wait to meet her, Will.'' My words wash away the smile, and I feel Harry tense behind me. ''What's wrong?"

Before anyone can answer, the door opens again and my mouth drops open. I fly out of Harry's lap and he rushes to his feet behind me. Harry's father has entered the room, otherwise known as the Prince of Wales. I bow my head respectively, ''Congratulations Harry, a lovely party.''

''Thank you.''

He turns to me, ''And who are you? And what were you doing on my son's lap?"

My mouth opens and then closes, before his father chimes in, ''This is Anna Hamilton father, the daughter of the professor, one of Harry's friends.''

His eyes narrow ever slightly, ''I see, one of his friends.'' She nods and then turns, ''I expect my two grandsons to mingle with their guests instead of holed up in a room.''

Mumbles of affirmation follow her statement. She faces us again, ''Well then?"

And Harry and William rush to follow her. Harry whispers softly, ''Don't leave without saying goodbye.''

It's obvious I'm not meant to follow so I stay and sit, finding the half-finished bottle of champagne. I smile, well it could be worse.

********

July 2014

I refuse to think about the text message until I get back to the hotel. Of all of the stupid pubs in the world my new co-workers take me to that one. Groaning I toss my bag and coat in a chair, the longer I can avoid that message the better. After I change, I pace, dreading the tiny piece of plastic and metal that is in my purse. What's the worst that could happen? I could always pretend to not see it, or insist that I'm not in England at all. God dammnit, Anna, you're 29 years old this shouldn't be this difficult. With a deep breath I fish out my cell phone, and I have three new messages.

Come on, I know it was you

Call me

You looked good

Cursing the stupid smile that comes to my face when compliments me I lie on my bed. I sigh and then dial the familiar number he answers, ''About time, love.''

''Hello Harry, how was your night?"

''Already over believe it or not.'' There's a pause. ''You know my presence in a pub usually attracts women not repels them.''

I roll my eyes, ''I was already on the way out when you came in.''

''Of course. But the real question is why are you in London?"

''Well, I was transferred to work on a specific case here in London for a few weeks.''

''Really? What case are you working on?"

I bite my lip, wondering how I should answer this question. If I tell him the truth there's a very good chance that Harry will never speak to me again. That would be the easiest thing probably, but like always I can't just let him go. ''It's classified Wales.''

He whistles, ''Damn, I don't know if you know this but i do hold a pretty important position in the government.''

''Not as important as you used to be, you're what now that George is born?" I pause pretending to count. ''Fifth? Sixth?''

''Fourth, Anna. You well know that.''

I continue to talk, ''And only to fall further? A shame really.''

''You're hilarious.''

Relieved to be off the subject of my newest case I relax, ''I always have been.''

''How long will you be in town?"

''No end date in site just yet, I'm on loan for at least a few months.''

''I want to see you.''

His words are so much more insistent, intense, than the friendly barbs we exchanged earlier that I pause for a moment. ''Harry, I don't know if that would be a good idea.''

''And why not?"

''Hmmm, your girlfriend maybe?''

He sighs, ''I already told you about that entire fiasco.''

I stand again, nervous energy running through my body, ''We both know that public perception is everything. Hitting the town with me will only cause more problems. The last thing you need is for the Mail to publish that you're cheating on sweet Camilla with me of all people.''

Harry's full and warm laugh fills my year, ''And what do you mean by that? The public has no idea about our history.''

''Yes, we were both very good about keeping my face out of the press but you know those paps still have those photos somewhere. And no one wants to make you relieve those moments.'' He's silent. ''I have a point, you know I do.''

''Tell you what, I want to meet up for coffee, hardly 'hitting the town' Anna. Text me tomorrow a time, if not I have a friend or few that can pull your passport and your work visa. I'll know exactly where you're working and I'll just swing by.''

I'm shocked. This is shit that 20yr old Harry would pull. I lean back wondering if I should call his bluff. ''Don't underestimate me on this Anna. You know I'll do it.''

I bite my lip and sigh. One coffee won't hurt, right? ''Tomorrow, 1:30. You know where.''

''Perfect.'' I can almost hear the smile in his voice. ''Oh and Anna?''

''Yes, Harry?"

''I can't wait.''

I roll my eyes, ''Goodbye Harry.'' I hang up before he can say anything else to antagonize me.


	4. Chapter 3

2014

The next morning I spend more time picking out an outfit then I care to admit. Considering London decided to be unseasonably warm as well this year I decide on a tight navy blue pencil skirt and a deep red chiffon blouse, cut just low enough to be interesting. The morning goes by without incident. I'm collecting information, looking over what the Republic has been doing and noting problem areas. Rather boring at this stage. There's a knock on my door, ''Come in.''

Their current head of PR, James pops his head in, ''Anna, I was wondering if you wanted to take a working lunch? I would love to hear about your thoughts so far.''

Considering we were going to be working hand in hand I should say yes, but with a quick glance at the clock I'm nervous that I'll miss coffee with Harry. I smile apologetically, ''I have to take a raincheck, unfortunately. I'm meeting a friend for lunch and I really can't miss it.''

His eyebrow quirks, and I can't help but notice how cute he is when he does that. ''You've already made a friend? Damn that was quick.''

''I should clarify an old friend, who lives here.'' Hoping that I won't have to give James any more information than that.

James seems appeased and just nods. ''Another time then?''

''Of course.'' He leaves and I release a sigh I wasn't aware I was holding. When one rolls around I gather my bag and leave the office. With little trouble I navigate the tube the few stations it takes to get to our meeting spot, somewhere closer to Kensington Palace. The café in Chelsea hasn't changed that much and I unconsciously move to the back room where the tables have more privacy. He's there sitting like he isn't the most eligible bachelor in the country. I pause and take a deep breath before approaching the table. He looks up and I see his quick perusal and the smirk. A pleased flush rushes through me. ''Anna.''

''Harry.'' He share quick hug and his lips press quickly to my cheek.

''Please sit.'' We do and Harry just stares for a moment.

''What?"

''It's good to see you.'' He smiles and I can't help but smile as well. Harry's smile has always been infectious. Too bad I still can't resist it.

The waitress comes and we give our orders. I raise an eyebrow, ''Did you just order a salad?"

He has the good sense to look slightly embarrassed, ''I'm not as young as I once was. I'm watching my friends start to put on some weight. And I refuse.''

I absorb his words and immediately burst out laughing. The image of a beer gutted Harry springing to my mind. ''What? What's so funny?"

With a deep breath I calm down. ''Sorry, I'll explain some other time.''

We talk throughout the meal catching up on our lives over the last two years. Deliberately we steer away from my job, our families, and the last time we saw each other. By staying away from these topics we managed to have a very pleasant meal. When the waitress clears the plates I check my watch, ''I need to be going.''

''Oh right, back to that mysterious job.''

I roll my eyes, ''There is something known as client privacy right?''

He leans back, ''I know, I know.'' Harry takes a sip of his water. ''Since I do have you in person though, I need your advice, no your expertise.''

''My expertise?"

Harry unconsciously fiddles with the cuff of his shirt. I can't help remembering that he always resorted to that when he was nervous. My stomach knots. ''This whole Camilla business.''

''Harry, I can't.'' I hold out a hand to stop him, but he continues.

''All that I need is for you to tell me that this was a bad idea. That it's not going to work. That there is too much scrutiny for us to pull it off.'' I bite my lip considering the circumstances surrounding. ''Because I have this horrible feeling that someone is going to find out and the headlines are going to be mortifying.''

''Well, you, hell your family, has survived a lot worse,'' I chuckle. Harry only glares in return. ''Okay, right. Your reservations aren't completely unfounded.''

''And?"

I sigh, ''Personally, I think that the risk is greater than the reward. This isn't supposed to be a long term thing?"

''No, unless it's very successful.''

''I would just go to your people and say you want out. Just say it's not working and as long as there wasn't a contract it will just fizzle.''

''I already tried that,'' Harry points out in frustration.

''Maybe try harder?"

He runs a hand through his hair and smiles, ''You know how much I hate hard work.''

''And we were having such a pleasant lunch,'' I set my napkin down. ''Just promise me you won't sabotage the relationship, that would end horribly for you. That is a surefire way to piss Camilla off and go to the press. It will be over before you know it.''

''What if there is someone else I'm interested in?"

I can feel his eyes on me yet I refuse to look up, ''You don't think she will be around for a few more months?"

''She always has this habit of disappearing at the most inopportune times.''

And now I have to look up. Sure enough Harry was staring at me intently as if he could will me to answer his way. ''Then maybe you're just not getting the hint.''

His eyes dim slightly and he leans back. I blink, the force that was holding us together gone. We both take a sip of our drinks.

Harry coughs. ''So if I promise to not ask you about your job, will we be allowed to enjoy another meal like this in the near future?"

I should say no. I definitely should say no. But I've never been able to tell Harry no and god dammit he knows that. ''Maybe.''

He smiles, knowing that he has me caught. ''I'll call you.''

I nod, grabbing my wallet about to throw some pounds on the table. Harry reaches out and grabs my hand, stilling my motion. ''Anna, really?"

''I can do this now, you know.''

He stands unfurling his impressive height and walks to me. I feel overwhelmed still in the chair. ''I know you can, but you don't have to.'' That damned smirk comes out again, ''I'm kind of a prince, you know.''

And with that the spell is broken for a moment. The Harry that is my friend has disappeared replaced by the playboy. I shake my head and stand. ''I'm going to. I'm still not your charity case, Harry.''

I throw a few notes on the table and turn to leave. Harry very smartly lets me leave. When I return to my office I hate that I have to spend the rest of the day pouring over material all about that stupidly handsome redhead I was with. And around 4 o'clock I succumb to the completely inappropriate urge to text him. You owe me 300 pounds

I push my phone away from me in an effort to try to get work done. Yet my eyes continue to stray to the phone lying on my desk. Ten minutes go by and no answer, then thirty and finally when I check again at 35 minutes I let out a small scream. ''Get a hold of yourself Anna. He's just Harry.'' Snorting I realize the absurdity of that statement. I leave my phone on my desk as I walk to James' office. His door is open so I walk in, ''Anna, I was just on my way out.''

''Perfect, I'm glad I caught you then. What does your morning look like tomorrow?"

He scrolls through his phone, ''No meetings scheduled as of yet.''

''How about we meet at nine to kick start this plan? I want to make sure you think it's feasible within this climate.''

James writes something down, ''Sounds great. I hope you didn't find anything glaringly wrong with what we've been doing.''

I can sense the lack of confidence in James' tone and I feel for him. It must be difficult when your boss hires someone from another firm to essentially do your job. Waving my hand I try to send him a reassuring smile, ''Not at all. I'm here to elevate and refresh what you've been doing. Without your foundation I wouldn't be including you in the process at all, honestly.'' Not entirely true, but it will be easier to work with him now.

He lets out a breathy laugh, ''Well that makes me feel slightly better.'' James stands to put on his jacket and I can't help but notice his toned physique. ''See you tomorrow yeah?''

''Right.''

I return to my office. My phone is on my desk blinking. Opening the text message I see one simple word, Why?

Services rendered, you got expert advice from a top PR associate. It will cost you. I send it quickly before I lose the nerve.

Gathering my things to leave my phone beeps again. Hibiscus, next Friday 8 sharp

Well fuck.

I'm still staring at my phone when there's a knock on my door. ''Anna?"

I jump and nearly toss my phone across the room. My assistant looks at me warily, ''Yes, Pete?''

''Just wanted to let you know I'm on my way out.''

''Alright, have a nice night.'' And I'm alone with my phone. I sigh and type back. Perfect.

***************

Hamilton Residence 2003

I yawn as I roll out the last suitcase to the driveway. No one should have to wake up this early. I'm about to lift the bag into the trunk of our small car when I hear a car pulling up. When I look up I can't believe what I see, a black sedan, tinted windows, government plates. It's obvious who is in the vehicle. I stand, my hip cocked to the side as I scowl. Truly, I can't believe he even dared to show up. His graduation party at Highgrove was a horrible, at least for me. The car stops and Harry gets out followed by two PO who stay near the car. Harry approaches me slowly, ''Anna.''

I flip my thick, blonde braid over my shoulder, ''Harry. What are you doing here?"

''You're leaving.''

''Yes.''

Harry's jaw ticks and I can almost see him becoming more and more frustrated, ''I wanted to say goodbye.''

I snort, ''Oh you did?" I stare Harry straight in the eye. "How fucking thoughtful.''

And he finally loses it. ''God dammit, Anna! Don't let one night ruin what we had.''

''According to some people very close to you, we,'' I gesticulate between the two of us. ''Don't even exist so how can it even be ruined?'' His hands reach out and grab my arms intending to pull me closer. I tense. ''No, Harry. Don't.''

There's a cough from his POs and they approach us. ''Sir, Miss, you both should know that we have some company moving in from the northeast quadrant.''

''Northeast quadrant?'' I snap.

''He means the left, Anna.'' We look and sure enough there are men with cameras. ''Can we finish this inside?"

I bite my lip, torn wondering what I should do. Harry gently tilts my chin up, ''I need to explain, to apologize. Please.''

''Fine.'' We walk inside our townhouse, paid for by the college. Currently it was in a state of disarray as I prepare to begin University. I call out, ''Dad, Harry is here.'' I glance at his POs. ''Along with two friends.''

My dad comes down the steps and gives a polite head inclination to Harry, observing his status as no longer his student but a prince. ''Sir.'' The chilly tone along with the absence of pleasantries shows just where Harry stands with my father as of this moment.

''We're going to talk upstairs for a few moments.''

He nods solemnly before adding, ''You have a flight to catch, don't be long.''

We walk up the old, but sturdy steps and into my bedroom, which is now empty besides my plain furniture. I lean against my vanity, ''Talk.''

''Look, I don't know what happened after the party. I don't know exactly who talked to you or why...''

''You really don't know? You don't have even the tiniest of inklings?'' I raise my voice. ''Do you want me to tell you why, Harry?''

''No, I don't want to! Because let's be honest it's all bullshit anyways. It doesn't matter to me, and you know that.''

''How the would I know that? I walked into that party and was immediately ostracized and set apart. It became abundantly clear that I don't belong in your life, and your family made sure to tell me. So tell me Harry, how the fuck would I know that it doesn't matter to you?"

We're standing close much to close. And I'm breathing hard, exhausted by the packing, by the yelling and by the fighting. ''Well?"

''Because I love you.'' I step back, but Harry's arms encircle my waist. ''Anna Hamilton, I fucking love you.''

''Shut up.''

He smirks, ''You shut up.'' And he kisses me. I sigh as I wrap my arms around his shoulders bringing us closer. We kiss, our tongues tangling, our hands squeezing and when we break apart he rests his forehead against mine. ''I don't want you to leave.''

''I have to.''

''I know. When will you be back?"

I bite my lip, ''I'm not sure yet. Maybe the holidays but with my mom...''

Harry holds up a hand, ''Say no more.'' His fingers slowly run up and down my back. ''I don't want to tie you down, but I don't want to let you go.''

''So what do we do?''

His fingers enclose around mine and hold tight, ''I'm going to think about you every day Anna. I promise you. You own me, but it's unfair for us to wait.''

''It is. So, I'll see you when I see you. This summer hopefully.''

He groans, ''Dear god, the summer.''

''We'll make it somehow Wales.''

Harry smirks, ''I've always hated that nickname.''

''Anna!'' We need to go.

''Shit, I have to leave,'' I brush some loose strands back from my hair. ''I'm glad you came by Harry.''

''Me too.''

We walk downstairs and out to the cars. And I don't want to leave, I don't want to let him go. So I take a deep breath and turn to get in the car. His hand encloses my wrist and pulls me into a tight hug. For a brief moment I worry about the paparazzi, but then Harry's warm breath is in my ear. ''Don't forget about me, Anna. I'll be waiting for you.''

And I get in the car with the promise that a Prince of Wales is waiting for me, loves me. I make it halfway through security before I breakdown and cry.


	5. Chapter 4

I survived Harry and I’s dinner and then lunch as well and then another dinner and a movie night at my hotel and then even drinks. Three weeks after that first dinner date I realized that I might be inadvertently dating Prince Harry, again. I sigh it’s not like we’ve kissed but it’s odd. Right? I don’t even hang with my girlfriends this much. I should stop this, need to stop this. As I glance down on my desk I realize that I definitely need to do something, the tabloid has Camilla and Harry’s smiling faces on the front. Yeah, this is really not good. Pete knocks on my door, ‘’You told me to tell you when it was 6?”

I look up in shock, ‘’It can’t be.’’

Pete smirks, ‘’You do this every day. First one in, last one out.’’

‘’Well if James hadn’t fucked up the PR so bad in the first place,’’ my hand flies to my mouth when I realize what I’ve let slip. ‘’Oh my god, you can’t tell anyone I said that.’’

My assistant just laughs, ‘’Everyone is thinking it you know. Besides James.’’

‘’Good,’’ I stand and start to gather my things. 

‘’He wants to ask you out, you know?”

I continue to pack my bag with some more work I could do over the weekend, ‘’Not good.’’

We walk through the empty offices and down the elevator. Outside he starts to walk our normal way home, ‘’You going a different way?”

‘’Just for tonight. I want to explore the city.’’

‘’Hot date?”

I smirk, if only he knew. ‘’Something like that. See you Monday.’’ Once he’s out of sight I start walking towards the next major office building, about three blocks away. I check my watch, five minutes to spare, good. Sitting on the short stone wall I get my breathing under control just as a black sedan pulls up. A familiar looking PO gets out of the passenger side and nods at me. Yes, I really need to do something about this. When I get into the car I smile, ‘’Boys.’’

‘’Ms Hamilton.’’

The ride to Kensington Palace is short and as we get closer I can feel my nerves rise. As the memories of the last time I was here start to encroach I hold my hands tight, so they don’t shake.

When the car pulls into the private drive I feel like I be sick. This was such a bad idea. I get out and have my bag and person checked. There’s a moment of panic when I’m concerned that they might go through my work material. ‘’All clear.’’

A butler helps me navigate the mostly unfamiliar halls of Kensington Palace. I had only been here one other time and well… I shake my head, focus Anna. At the door to what I presume is Harry’s apartment the butler gives me a short nod, ‘’Thank you.’’

I knock and when Harry opens the door I know I won’t be able to break this off, at least not easily. ‘’Anna!’’ He’s dressed casually in jeans and a form fitting sweater. He pulls me into a tight hug, ‘’You look lovely.’’

‘’I’m ready to take off these shoes,’’ I add. Harry glances down at the sky high heels and then works his way up, slowly. His smile is all predator, ‘’I quite like them.’’

My breath hitches as I stare into his intense gaze, ‘’Harry…’’

‘’Anna…’’ his voice is low and slow putting sensual emphasis on each and every syllable.

I swallow, ‘’We should go inside.’’

‘’Yes, of course,’’ Harry steps back. ‘’After you.’’

Walking into the ‘’apartment’’ I try to act casual as I observe as much as I can. It’s immaculately decorated, cohesive yet comfortable and modern. It screams luxury without being overdone, not to mention the dark colors prove that a bachelor calls this space home. I sniff. ‘’Are you cooking?’’

Harry rubs the back of his neck, ‘’Well, yeah.’’

I move over the kitchen where there are various pots and pans on the marble countertops, ‘’Color me impressed Wales.’’

‘’Just one of my many new talents,’’ he winks and holds out his hand. ‘’Let me show you the rest.’’

He gives the grand tour of his rooms, which aren’t altogether overly large, spacious sure, but I almost forget I’m in a Palace, until Harry opens one of the large windows. The August evening air is warm, heavy, and I observe the sprawling gardens along with modern London in the distance. “Wow, this is lovely.’’

Harry leans against the window frame, ‘’I know.’’

I turn back to see that Harry is staring at me, I roll my eyes, ‘’Nice line.’’ I walk back into the apartment into his living room with a large entertainment center. Plopping myself on the couch, ‘’How is dear Camilla?”

Harry returns my stare, “How’s the job?”

‘’Fair enough.’’ I fidget with the plush couch as Harry still stands. ‘’So what’s for dinner?”

‘’Come here,’’ I follow him back into the kitchen. He grabs the plates and starts dishing out food. ‘’Italian. There’s wine and glasses over there.’’ I follow his head nod over to the bar and grab a bottle along with two glasses. ‘’Let’s eat by the television.’’

‘’Oh so casual.’’

He smiles, plates in hand, ‘’That’s me.’’

We pick a movie and eat our food. I can’t believe how good everything actually tastes. When we’re finished I moan. ‘’Harry, this was so delicious.’’

‘’Thank you. I try.’’ I pick up my dirty dish and his, standing I stumble slightly, feeling the bit of wine we’ve had. ‘’What are you doing?”

I shrug, ‘’You cooked, I’ll clean.’’ I walk to the kitchen.

‘’No, no really. Not necessary at all.’’ He insists.

‘’It’s the least I can do,’’ Harry starts to follow as I rinse the dishes. I grab the dirtied napkins. ‘’Where’s the trash?”

‘’You know, don’t worry about it.’’

I glance at him, ‘’What’s the problem?’’

‘’Let’s just go back to the couch,’’ Harry leans on the counter. ‘’It’s much more comfortable.’’

I smirk and lean close, ‘’One minute.’’ I open the cabinet under the sink, ‘’Found it!’’ I grab the trash ready to throw it away when I notice something. ‘’Harry, what’s this?”

‘’I’m sure it’s nothing,’’ Harry walks around the island and wraps his arm around my waist. ‘’Let’s go finish the movie.’’

I won’t be deterred though and I rummage further, ‘’Are these takeout containers?” Harry blushes. I gasp and hit my wrist against his chest. ‘’’One of my many talents’ my ass.’’

‘’Come on, then.’’

I laugh and laugh, ‘’You lied to impress me, my hero.’’ I lean forward into his chest and smile up at him. ‘’So noble.’’

Harry hugs me and drops a kiss on the top of my head, ‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ He tilts my chin up to whisper in my ear, ‘’It was worth it, you know, to hear you moan like that.’’

His words, fairly innocent, warm something inside of me. Very possibly it could be the wine. But feeling Harry’s strong arms wrapped around me and with his chest under my hands I’m starting to think about very base things. I shuffle closer, ‘’Harry.’’

‘’Anna, God, I want to kiss you.’’

‘’Yes,’’ his hands gently frame my face. 

There’s a knock on the door. We break apart both looking towards the interruption. They knock again. Harry groans, ‘’Coming!’’ he looks to me, ‘’Meet me on the couch and grab a bottle of wine.’’

I’m still a little dazed as I follow the instructions. When I sit down I hear Harry open door. ‘’Will?”

My eyes go wide, oh shit. I should have known this could happen. Looking around I wonder if there’s a space where I could hide. ‘’William, really it’s not a good time.’’

I hear William laugh and then what sounds like him slapping Harry on the back. “Nonsense, Kate and I don’t have George tonight and it’s a Friday. We should do something.’’

I bite my lip hoping that they’ll go away. ‘’Kate is here too?”

‘’Harry, love. Happy Friday!’’ Are they tipsy? I grab the bottle and slowly stand up from the couch.

‘’No, no guys. Please really,’’ I hear footsteps get closer and closer. I start walking towards the bedroom.

‘’Anna?” William questions.

‘’Anna Hamilton? Is that you?” Kate interjects.

I turn, with a smile on my face. What a picture I must make? Still in my work clothes, sans shoes with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in another. ‘’Will, Kate, lovely to see you. George is adorable.’’

Kate screams and rushes over to me. She must be enjoying wine tonight as well, ‘’Oh it is so good to see you. It’s been so long hasn’t it? I can’t believe you’re back in London.’’

‘’Yes, for a job.’’

She pulls back, ‘’Oh, really? What’s the assignment?’’

Harry stands with his arms folded, ‘’We aren’t allowed to talk about it.’’

Will looks between Harry and I with raised brows. I stick my tongue out at Harry as Kate pulls me down to the couch. ‘’Oh, you always sounded like you had the most interesting career.’’ She says wistfully.

Across the room William sighs, ‘’Darling, please don’t start.’’

‘’Start what?’’ I can hear Kate’s voice waver slightly. ‘’Just because I’ll never have a career, doesn’t mean that…’’ she takes a deep breath and the next bit comes out on a sob. ‘’I can’t admire Anna’s.’’

Over Kate’s shoulder I send a helpless look to the brothers, who are looking back at us in part fear and confusion. As they stare on Kate continues to cry in perhaps the daintiest way I’ve ever seen. Her shoulders moving gently up and down, little hiccups emitting from her small frame. I glare at Harry and William as I pat the Duchess’ back. ‘’Kate, you know this is silly. You have a life so many people would appreciate and a beautiful baby boy. Trust me, you don’t want my job.’’

She sniffles, ‘’I know. It just gets stifling sometimes.’’ She wipes her eyes and glances towards William, ‘’I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.’’

I can’t help but smile at the quick look of adoration between the couple. William coughs, ‘’We should let these two enjoy their evening I’m sure they have some catching up to do.’’

Kate stands brushing off her jeans, ‘’Of course,’’ She hugs me. ‘’Please call, I would love to grab lunch sometime and you can meet George. We have loads to talk about.’’ With that she wiggles her eyebrows and glides away. On her way out she gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

William waves, ‘’Have a lovely evening.’’ He looks at me, ‘’Anna.’’

I incline my head, ‘’William.’’

Once again Harry and I are alone. He walks over to me, the intent to pick up where we left off clear in his eyes. I pick up a blanket and start to fold it searching for small talk, ‘’I forgot that Kate could get to be a sad drunk, right? How much wine do we think she had?’’ Harry keeps walking closer and closer. I lift the folded blanket between us, like a flimsy shield, ‘’I really should be on my way…’’

‘’Anna.’’

Pointedly I keep my eyes lowered, ‘’Harry.’’

His nose runs along my cheek, ‘’Please.’’

“We shouldn’t.’’

‘’When has that ever stopped us?” He smirks and my last piece of self-control dissipates. His lips are sliding against mine hard and fast, like a dying man in need of water. And I respond in kind my hands gripping his tight shirt, feeling the expensive cloth wrinkle beneath my fingers. Harry’s hands pull through my hair before tugging, exposing my neck. His mouth runs a feverish path down to the sliver of skin my work blouse has exposed. I’m conscious of each and every antagonizing inch of the path he makes. His hands mold my waist underneath them. They aren’t as smooth as I remember, they feel rougher, tougher. I can’t help but moan as his hand palms my ass. He groans, ‘’You feel so good.’’

I nod at a loss for words and I pull his mouth back to mine. We tumble onto the couch. His legs settling on either side of my hips. His hands rove up and down as I trace the rigid stark muscles in his back. He nips my neck and I arch up, ‘’Yes, Harry.’’

His hands are skimming up my legs, starting to push my skirt up, getting and higher and higher. It isn’t until I feel those strong fingers on my inner thigh that I come to my senses. I freeze, realizing this can only end in bad shit. Pushing against Harry’s chest I feel him lean back, ‘’What?”

I push harder, ‘’Too fast Harry.’’

Amazingly I can see Harry pause and take control of himself, he exhales deeply and then pushes himself off of me. Carefully I swing my feet down to the floor and pull my skirt down. We both breathe heavily. Harry leans back against the couch, his hands in tight fists on his thighs. Quickly, I see just how into the heavy petting session he was. I can feel my body heat and I have to look away to put some space between us. 

‘’I should be going,’’ I gather my things as Harry remains seated. When I’m ready he stands and walks me to the door.

‘’I’ll the car service they will be ready and waiting by the time you get to the exit.’’

‘’Harry look, I’m sorry.’’

He holds up his hand, ‘’I had fun tonight Anna, I think you did too. Let’s just leave it that.’’

‘’Okay,’’ I place a quick kiss on his cheek and smile. ‘’Have a good night.’’

And I walk away but I can swear that I hear Harry say, ‘’It must be something about this place.’’

Kensington Palace 2002

I should have stayed home, or gone home the three times I rethought this stupid plan on the train ride then metro ride over here. This is so not allowed, it can’t be. But I know want to be here, I want to see what crazy thing Harry has created this time. The parties at Highgrove were always a little out of control, but the novelty had worn off. It didn’t feel special anymore. And apparently there is a limit to how many debauched parties spoiled rich kids can have at a Grade I historical building. Tonight was supposed to be different, special, Harry had so. I approach the guard building and give my name. They check my id. Following the PO I’m wondering where everyone else is. He takes me through the twist and turns of the opulent if not slightly run down residence. Everything is much larger in scale than Highgrove. The emptiness though, makes my hair rise. The air feels charged, different, like it’s on the verge of something big. I only wish I knew what it was.

When he drops me off, I can’t help but ask. ‘’Am I early?’’

‘’You’re right on time.’’ Harry’s voice echoes off the walls in the huge under lit room. ‘’Thank you for getting her here safely CJ.’’ The PO just nods and disappears. Harry pulls me into a tight hug. I inhale his familiar scent. ‘’You look beautiful Anna.’’

‘’You told me it was a special occasion.’’

Harry’s clear eyes meet mine, earnestly, ‘’Yes, it is. Come on then.’’

I don’t let Harry lead me away, instead staying rooted to the spot. ‘’Where is everyone?’’

I watch as the young prince’s confidence slowly fades, all of a sudden he looks like a nervous teenager. ‘’Well, I wanted to spend some time just the two of us, away from all of them.’’ He gestures vaguely.

My mind knows what he means I think intuitively but it can’t or won’t put it into words. However I feel my stomach tighten in anticipation. ‘’Oh, right.’’

Harry holds out his hand I realize it shakes ever so slightly, ‘’There’s no pressure here Anna, I can make sure you get home safe if you want to leave right now.’’

I look at his outstretched hand, knowing that if I take it there’s no going back. I will have finally taken the last step down the rabbit hole. A part of me knows that I’ve been thinking this. Vaguely I have memories of Harry and I discussing this next step at his parties, drunk and high. But sober? I swallow this is going to be different. But looking into Harry’s open face, I only see my friend, my best friend. I put my hand in his and watch as he visibly relaxes. 

We walk hand in hand through the empty corridors of Kensington, Harry points out a few things along the way, historical anecdotes things like that. I realize I might just have the best tour guide around. Soon enough we stop outside of a door, Harry pushes it open to display a dimly lit sitting room with a single circular table. I walk slowly noticing that the large windows overlook the lit gardens and fountains. ‘’Harry, it’s wonderful.’’

‘’I tried, to make it romantic.’’

I turn and run my hand along his smooth cheek, ‘’It is Harry, it really is.’’

The dinner is light and short and we talk about mundane things. School mostly and our friends. We laugh, and tease and by the time we share the dessert on the sideboard I feel relaxed. I notice something though, ‘’No wine?”

Harry blushes, ‘’I uh, didn’t want any outside influences. I wanted it to be just us.’’

His words are unimaginably sweet and considerate. He moves towards a door at the end of the room, ‘’Are you ready?’’

I nod, suddenly unable to speak.

The bedroom is lovely, but plain. Obviously they are guest apartments. We stop at the foot of the bed. Nervously I play with the buttons on his shirt. Gently his hands still mine and place a slow kiss on my forehead. I tilt my head up and we kiss softly, slowly. We aren’t in a rush. His hands are hesitant as they find a place to rest on my waist. My hands twirl with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

The kisses heat up our tongues starting to tangle together to establish a rhythm a pace. Harry’s hands squeeze my waist, once, twice and he grounds into me before pulling away panting. ‘’Bed.’’

On the bed our clothes come off in a frantic wave. Before I know it Harry’s hands are on my breasts kneading squeezing, his lips placing hot openmouthed kisses on my neck. I shift my hips against a new pressure, and sigh. Harry smirks, ‘’Like that love?”

His condescending tone pushes me to take a risk, I roll us over, straddling him. Harry looks up at me in awe, ‘’You’re beautiful, Anna.’’

I blush and start to kiss down his chest, making my intention very clear. It’s been awhile since I’ve did this, my ex always seemed to appreciate it, but more often than not I felt awkward, clumsy. When I finally get to my destination I swirl my tongue along the head and squeeze Harry’s shaft. “Oh fuck, Anna. I-‘’ the rest of his statement is lost on a groan. In another minute Harry pulls me up and kisses me hard on the lips, ‘’That was amazing, you’re amazing.’’

I smile, ‘’Thanks.’’

‘’My turn,’’ Harry’s head drops and I feel his tongue gently start to lick. As he licks up and around, avoiding the one spot where I need him to go I push my hips.

I sigh or moan I don’t know which when Harry gently slides a finger inside, ‘’You’ve done this before.’’

He doesn’t answer, just keeps up his relentless pursuit, ‘’I want you to feel good, let me make you feel good.’’ And he does, oh he does. 

When he finally positions himself at my entrance, Harry and I look at each other as he slowly takes me inch by inch. It’s different, almost uncomfortable. I wince for a moment and he stops, ‘’Are you okay?”

His hands brush stray hair out from around my face, I try to smile, ‘’Just uh, one second.’’ I swivel my hips and he groans. ‘’Now, Harry please.’’

He obliges and he thrusts in and out, unevenly but it doesn’t matter. In a few minutes he rolls over and pulls me into his arms, placing a kiss on my forehead. I curl into him, my limbs heavy. ‘’Anna?”

I open one eye, ‘’Yes, Harry?”

‘’Thank you for being my first,’’ he places a sweet kiss on my forehead.

We fall asleep in moments.


	6. Chapter 5

The bass feels like a vibration through my entire body when I walk into the club that Harry’s friends have chosen for the ‘’unofficial’’ birthday party. Apparently the official, refined and mature affair was last evening. This party for sure is the opposite of all of those things. That being said it feels intimate maybe only 100 people, probably to make sure it is easier for the debauchery to begin. I’m walking up to the bar when I feel a tap on my shoulder. An intense looking man is behind me, I notice the earpiece almost immediately, he is a PO, ‘’Yes?”

He leans forward to be heard over the music, ‘’Ms Hamilton, the handful of special guests are upstairs,’’ He gestures to the VIP section, that can be slightly seen from the bar. I nod and he helps us forge a path. In this section I start to see familiar faces, almost all old friends from Eton. The same men that got drunk at Highgrove have apparently grown up to be powerful men that get drunk at exclusive clubs. And noticing the women hanging around obviously their tastes haven’t changed. I try not to think about how many lords and ladies I’m walking by as I navigate to the less crowded bar. It’s easier to enjoy oneself if you don’t think about how powerful everyone is around you.

‘’Could I have a rum and coke please?” I grab my wallet, ready to start a tab.

‘’Open bar.’’

‘’In that case make it a double,’’ I look around and decide on a whim. ‘’And a tequila shot.’’

He just nods and starts my order. While I’m waiting I decide to give myself a small peptalk. I’m a top tier PR specialist, bringing in high six figures, I can belong to this club now. I have power, a different kind, but a power nonetheless. A man walks by and looks me up and down, appreciatively. Oh yes, I can do this.

In this midst of my shot, I hear my name. I finish it and turn, ‘’Oh my god.’’

Ed, way back from Eton, or I guess the Duke of whatever saunters towards me with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He gives me a sloppy hug, ‘’Well I’ll be damned, if it isn’t Anna Hamilton.’’

I smile, ‘’Edward, how are you?”

‘’I’ve been good, love, you know managing the company now and all that. My Uncle wants me to make a go at the House of Lords, you know.’’

Barely I stop myself from spitting out my drink, ‘’That would be something.’’

Edward to his credit bursts out laughing, ‘’I know it’s hard to believe, but we’ve all done a bit of growing up, I’m sure we needed it.’’ He glances down at my outfit again, ‘’And you, dear Anna? Are you modeling now?’’ He snaps his fingers, ‘’Or was it dance?’’

‘’I’m in PR, a crisis manager actually,’’ I have to withhold myself from also mentioning I graduated from freaking Yale. With Edward’s look of confusion though I do decide to name drop slightly, ‘’I’m a Senior Associate at Markham and Associates.’’

His eyes widen, ‘’We all figured you would do something big Anna, that’s wonderful. Are you here in the London office?”

‘’Not currently no, I’m on loan.’’

‘’Well you should transfer here, it will be just like old times,’’ he nudges me slightly. ‘’Only now you’re rich too.’’

‘’Har, har.’’

‘’Come on, you know that never really mattered to us, just our parents.’’

‘’Doesn’t matter now, like you said, I’m rich.’’

‘’That’s the spirit!’’ Edward grabs my hand. ‘’Come on then, the whole gang is outside.’’

We make our way outside to the open balcony, a lounge area with plenty of comfortable seating. Immediately I can see where Harry is holding court, surrounded by other old friends. And of course there is a waiting circle of blondes just off to his right. I’m hoping to eventually work my way over there when Edward yells, ‘’Ladies and Gents, the real party has finally arrived.’’

Harry’s head snaps towards us and he smiles, while a few other Eton friends recognize me and yell. Chants of Anna start to fill the balcony. I can feel the girls heated stares. But I flip my hair empowered by the hungry gazes of the guys most who haven’t seen me in 10 years and walk over. They stand as I approach. I focus on the birthday boy first, I kiss him on the cheek and I can feel his hands settle along my waist for just a fraction too long, ‘’Happy Birthday, Harry.’’

I make my way around the circle ending with Skippy, Harry’s bestfriend, who engulfs me. ‘’Oh it is so good to see you Anna! And even better when I see you with a drink in hand. I’ll be honest, I didn’t believe it when Harry said you were back in town.’’

‘’I like to keep you all on your toes,’’ we settle in and Harry pulls my hand forcing me to sit by him. It is rather cramped and Harry’s arm settles around the back of the lounger effectively trapping me. I look up at him, ‘’Well, hello.’’

‘’Hello,’’ he leans down and whispers. ‘’I’m glad you came.’’

‘’Do you think I would miss out on seeing good ole Skip?”

He chuckles, ‘’You’re right, no one can resist him.’’

‘’Oi! It is just like old times, Harry and Anna off in a corner talking!’’ Richard, one of the hold guys yells.

Harry and I jump apart, and I focus on Richard. ‘’We are missing one thing though…’’

‘’Shitty marijuana?” someone pipes in.

I shake my head, ‘’We need shots.’’

Of course, my suggestion is received positively by the guests. Ed waves down the waitress and she runs off to fill the order. Harry taps my bare knee, ‘’You’re feeling generous tonight.’’’

‘’I found out it’s an open bar,’’ I nudge him. ‘’You’re feeling awfully generous tonight.’’

He laughs and shakes his head, when the shots get back we all pick them up. Skippy clears his throat and lifts the shot high, ‘’To our esteemed and prodigal friend, Anna. Without you, our years at Eton sure would have been less…entertaining.’’ I blush and look down as he continues. ‘’May you stay in London and continue to entertain us…and Harry of course.’’ He adds with a wink.

‘’To Anna!’’

The shot burns as it goes down. A slight shiver runs up my back, but once it settles is start to feel good, giggly, young. Harry’s hand trails up and down my shoulder leisurely. The conversation eventually shifts again to me, ‘’You know, we miss this, you being about. Harry had shite taste in women after you.’’

‘’Skip…’’

‘’No, no let me finish,’’ Skip clears his throat and leans in to whisper, or tries to. ‘’Let’s just say there was a reason that you were invited tonight and Camilla wasn’t.’’

I sit back in shock, for a moment. And can vaguely hear Harry scolding Skip. I try to smile, as I get up, ‘’Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.’’

Harry looks up at me in panic, and grabs my wrist, ‘’You’re coming back.’’ It isn’t a question so I only nod and fight my way through the restroom. I’m sure another blonde has already taken my place. In the bathroom I set my clutch on the counter and touch up my makeup slightly. I tilt my head, I do like good, but that’s what thirty minutes on makeup will do I suppose. The door opens and I slide down the counter. In walks, the one person I hadn’t seen yet but was definitely hoping to avoid, Cressida. She saunters, all tall and beautiful like. I feel like we might have met once, maybe? But I’m assuming she doesn’t recall and that’s probably for the best. She sets her bag down, I look at the designer in appreciation. ‘’So you’re Anna.’’

Her posh accent makes my name sound lovely. And I turn, ‘’Yes, and you’re Cressida. Nice to meet you.’’

She cocks her head to the side, ‘’I thought we might have met once before.’’

I hope the surprise of her remembering doesn’t show too much on my face, ‘’Well, yes, but I wasn’t sure.’’

‘’I see.’’

She goes back to applying her lipstick, ‘’You know he’s seeing someone right?”

There’s no doubt in my mind, who ‘he’ is. And I’m proud of Harry for keeping the whole situation with Camilla under wraps. ‘’I know.’’

‘’And when they break up,’’ she continues. ‘’And from what the boys have been saying it’s happening sooner rather than later, he and I will have another go.’’

‘’Right.’’ I can’t think of anything else to say.

‘’We discussed it months ago.’’

I bite my lip to keep from saying that was before I came back to London. So I just smile, ‘’Is that all?”

She looks slightly taken aback, as if she expected me to be intimidated. ‘’I suppose.’’

‘’Lovely seeing you again,’’ I add with a smile. 

Outside of the bathroom I seriously consider leaving the party. The run in with Cressida reminded me just what a dangerous game I’m playing here. It can’t be worth it. I decide to leave and take a few steps toward the exit. Edward pops out of the shadows, ‘’You weren’t leaving were you?”

‘’Oh Edward!’’ my hand flies to my chest. ‘’You fucking gave me a heart attack.’’

‘’Why because you were sneaking out?”

‘’I wasn’t…’’ he glares at me. ‘’Okay so I was, but this is odd. Camilla should be here and Cressida was in the bathroom. Is Chelsy going to show up as well?”

He has the nerve to laugh, ‘’I’m glad you think this is funny.’’

‘’I do a bit, I mean since when was Anna Hamilton scared of a few society girls. Come on, you can run and drink circles around them.’’ He leans in close, ‘’Besides I know the deal with Camilla.’’

‘’You do?” He nods, and I curse Harry. ‘’He should have learned to keep his mouth shut by now.’’

‘’He gets lonely.’’

I place a hand to my forehead, ‘’I know.’’

‘’Come on then,’’ he escorts me back to the balcony.

‘’He sent you to watch me, didn’t he?” His smirk is the only answer I need. 

The group has moved over to the railing for some smokes. I curse Harry again, he should know better. But I see how relaxed he is surrounded by friends and I remember what Edward just says. He does get lonely. He deserves this. I grab a shot off the table and down it as I walk over. Harry once again makes room for me this time placing my back against the railing so my back is to the bustling city behind us. ‘’Want one?”

I nod and take one and light it, ‘’Share mine, so there’s no snaps of you lighting up, please.’’

He smiles and strokes my cheek, ‘’Always looking out for me love.’’

‘’Someone has to.’’

The drinks flow, and time goes by quickly. More and more people join us and eventually my back is to Harry’s front to conserve space. Even in my heels my head comes just underneath his chin. Around the circle a few other girlfriends are in the same boat. As the alcohol warms my system I let myself enjoy this moment, with Harry’s one hand on my waist possessively surrounded by our old friends. I even feel my eyes drift close. His mouth comes to my ear, ‘’Getting sleepy love?”

‘’Wake me up, then Wales.’’

‘’If you insist,’’ He leans down and captures my lips in a quick kiss. Our friends catcall and wolf whistle as I turn slightly to deepen the kiss. Harry finally pulls away gently nipping my bottom lip. ‘’Better?”

‘’Much better.’’

‘’Now it really is like old times!’’ Someone exclaims and I can’t help but blush.

Harry leans down, ‘’You ready to get out of here?”

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Alright, thank you mates, but I must bid all adieu.’’ There is more catcalling and hugs exchanged. I promise so many people to check in with them while I’m still in town. We make it to the edge of the VIP section when Edward stops us. ‘’What’s up man?’’

‘’I’m on my way out, and there’s a shit ton of paps out there. You two can’t be seen together getting in a car.’’ He has a point and I’m frustrated that I missed it. ‘’You head out, get home. I’ll drop her off in a bit.’’

Harry looks at me and I sigh but step away, ‘’He has a point.’’

‘’Thanks man,’’ he drops a kiss on my forehead. ‘’See you soon.’’

He leaves and I can actually feel my head clear. I stumble, Edward reaches out. ‘’You alright there?”

‘’It’s like coming down from a high,’’ he looks at me like I’m crazy. ‘’Leaving Harry.’’

‘’Oh,’’ we both watch as the entire club reacts to his presence. ‘’You’re right.’’

‘’Edward?’’

‘’Yeah?”

‘’Will you drop me off at my hotel?”

I can tell he looks conflicted, but he just nods. ‘’Yeah, I’ll call my car.’’

‘’Thanks, I appreciate it.’’

*********

I ignore Harry’s calls and texts for the rest of the night and Sunday as well. When I walk into work on Monday there is a lot of activity in the office. I barely have a moment set my bag down when Pete is at my door, ‘’Anna, they want you in the conference room.’’

‘’Do I have a meeting?” Pete shakes his head, so I grab a notebook and my portfolio. ‘’This should be interesting.’’

In the conference room James and the rest of the main PR team is there along with the interns. ‘’Morning everyone,’’ Pete brings me a coffee. “What’s going on?”

James smiles, ‘’We might have an opportunity to work with something, but we need you advice. There’s been a bit of a misstep by one of the royals and we would like to know how to capitalize on it without losing our message.’’

I nod, hopefully disguising any growing panic, ‘’I’m not here to run a hate campaign.’’

‘’We know. Pull the article up.’’

The intern types frantically and pulls something up by the DailyMail, an article about Harry’s birthday party, the night before I saw him. The poor intern speaks fast and frantically, ‘’So this article is already out there and there are similar ones all over. Pr- I mean Harry Windsor had his 30th birthday party last Friday there are plenty of pictures of lovely distinguished guests including his current girlfriend, Camilla. Here they are hugging, light touches, things like that. Most publications have photos of a similar nature.’’

They all look at me, ‘’So? A few pictures of a prince with his girlfriend that are in no way inappropriate isn’t a story. Even slightly inappropriate pictures wouldn’t be a story.

We have a source that just sent us these photos, James slides a few pieces of paper across the table. I look down and recognize Harry first, on the balcony from Saturday night. My stomach fills with dread as I notice my dress. Looking more thoroughly whoever took these photos has gotten shots of us kissing, entwined. If he has anymore we’re fucked. I look longer in an effort to gather my wits, ‘’This isn’t his girlfriend?” I play dumb.

‘’She’s clearly a blonde,’’ a young guy points out down the table.

‘’Maybe girlfriend dyed her hair.’’

James pipes in now, ‘’There’s a photo of her from yesterday, still a brunette.’’

‘’Besides, the ass on the blonde is completely different, she is fit as hell.’’ I glare at the young guy.

‘’Thank you for your expertise.’’ I swallow and flick through the photos. ‘’Is this it? None showing the face?”

‘’No.’’

I nod, some of the tension releasing from my body. ‘’And no publication has gone forward with these photos.’’

‘’No.’’ I lean back trying to look contemplative.

They start sharing ideas and I stand and excuse myself.

I stand and practically run to my office, ‘’Pete give me a few minutes.’’ I pick up my phone and dial the all too familiar number. He answers on the third ring, “Oh, you want to talk now.’’

‘’Yeah, we’re in deep shit.’’


	7. Chapter 6

Clarence House August 2004

I’m sitting in the receiving room outside of the Charles’ office, twisting my hands. Through the large doors I can hear arguing, most likely yelling and I brush a hand through my hair. I glance at the butler who stands at the door, pointedly looking anywhere but at me. My knee starts to fidget with nervous energy, we are in such trouble. The voices raise higher and I wince. 

The door opens and my father walks in. He looks, well annoyed might be the best word for it. I watch him as Charles’ secretary greets him and gestures to me. My father glares as he approaches me, ‘’Anna Marie Theresa Hamilton, what is going on?’’

Lovely, all four names. ‘’It really is just a misunderstanding dad.’’

‘’You’re 19, you’re about to start a second year at Yale. What were you thinking?”

‘’You don’t even know the full story.’’

‘’I know it involves a party at Highgrove House, I don’t think anything else needs to be said.’’

Before I can answer, the severe looking man approaches us, ‘’His royal highness, is expecting you.’’

The door opens and my father and I walk into the dark office. We walk around the dark, antique furniture to approach the desk where Charles and Harry are. My father bows his head, ‘’Your highness,’’

‘’Professor Hamilton, thank you for meeting with me today.’’ He looks to me, no doubt taking in my casual clothes, denim shorts and a v-neck are hardly appropriate for Clarence House. ‘’Miss Hamilton.’’

I bow my head dipping my knee slightly, ‘’Your highness.’’

To my right I can see Harry’s shoulder’s shaking slightly. It always amuses him when I have to follow royal protocol. ‘’Let us sit, I’ve called for tea.’’

My father and I sit on the stiff love seat while Harry and Charles sit across from us in two arm chairs. The butler serves the tea and we wait for a moment until he leaves. Charles retrieves a stack of photographs, ‘’These photographs were sent to my office this morning, along with a request for comment. I am sure you can understand why we needed to meet on such short notice.’’

I glance over as my father looks through the photos, each one getting more damning than the last. The photos are from the most recent party we had a Highgrove, a bit of a reunion for everyone, a themed party from four days ago. It may have gotten a bit out of hand. Harry is pictured with a swastika armband, which I told him not to wear, in many photos. He’s obviously intoxicated. At the bottom of the pile there are five photos of us, against a wall doing much more than making out. The outfit that I thought looked so cute the day when I had it on, looks cheap and slutty in the photographs. I look away embarrassed. My father’s hands tighten on the photos. He looks up and stares Harry straight in the eye. It’s the only time I’ve seen Harry truly frightened.

My father turns the photos over and places them on the table, ‘’Yes, I can understand.’’

‘’We can’t stop them from publishing the photos, at least not of Harry. But I do think we will have the other photos with Miss Hamilton removed.’’

‘’I’ll call our lawyers.’’

‘’Considering who your wife is, Mr. Hamilton…’’

My father nods, ‘’Yes, I will speak to Anna’s mother as well.’’

‘’Very good,’’ Charles sips his tea. ‘’The other matter I would like to discuss is keeping our two children away from each other.’’

‘’What?” I exclaim. Harry shoots out of his chair, ‘’Father!’’

‘’Henry, sit down.’’

My father gently touches my forearm.

‘’When the tabloids sent us these photos, they also sent us more of your daughter and my son, in intimate and compromising situations. As my office has never publically acknowledged a relationship, the publishing of these photos would only hurt both of their reputations, considerably more so the reputation of your daughter.’’

My father nods stoically, ‘’I see.’’

‘’Your daughter is at Yale, doing quite well if my sources are correct, with a bright future ahead of her. Should these photos be published the media will rake her through the mud. I’m afraid that royal mistresses don’t fair as well as they used to.’’

Harry snorts, ‘’Yeah, except yours.’’

I watch as Charles let’s that comment from his own son roll of his back. He only watches my dad, who is betraying no emotion. ‘’You have a point, sir.’’

‘’They’ve had the summer, it’s time to stop this nonesense. I would have your support in this.’’

‘’Dad, you can’t be considering this,’’ I interrupt.

My father looks at me, then at Harry and then back to me. ‘’Yes, you have my support.’’

‘’What?”

My father stands, ‘’May we take our leave?”

Charles stands as well and they shake hands, ‘’Of course, thank you, Mr. Hamilton. It is pleasant dealing with a practical man.’’ His eyes slide over me, ‘’Miss Hamilton.’’

My father grabs my hand to go and I shake it off looking at Harry, ‘’You can’t do this.’’

He grabs my hand again and pulls me through the door. We make it to the hall and I turn, Harry has followed, looking perplexed, confused and angry. I run back to him, ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

‘’This is fucking bullshit,’’ his words are just below a yell. He looks back on his father with nothing but contempt, ‘’They are just words Anna, they can’t actually keep us apart you know.’’

‘’I know,’’ but I doubt it, who are we to stand up to the Prince of Wales. 

Two more pairs of feet come down the stairs. We turn and I see William and Kate. ‘’Is everything all right? We heard shouting.’’

Prince Charles, ‘’It will be, the Hamiltons were just on their way out.’’

‘’Come on, Anna,’’ my father pulls my arm.

‘’They’re forbidding us to see each other Will. Tell them that Anna is lovely, smart, kind. You know her, we’ve spent all summer together. Kate, you too. Tell him that Anna and I are good together.’’

I hold my breath as I watch William look between Harry and I and then our fathers. Kate’s hand squeezes his forearm gently. He walks down to join our small group, ‘’Miss Hamilton, it’s been a wonderful summer, but it is over. Have a good year at University.’’

I watch amazed, as Will walks back to Kate and they disappear, the look on Kate’s face displaying shock as well. Charles grabs Harry by the shoulders, ‘’It’s time son.’’

I let my father escort me outside. We are in the car driving back to Windsor, I just stare out the window, ‘’Why?”

‘’I wasn’t going to let that boy ruin you Anna. You’re going to be so much more than his girlfriend. Deep down you know that. Do you want to experience what Kate is going through?”

I stay silent.

‘’I didn’t think so. Trust me, you’re too ambitious to be just a princess.’’

We figured they couldn’t actually keep us apart, but I was sent back to school early and Harry went to Australia. By the time I was back in the England the next summer, he was enrolled at the Royal Military Academy and was supposedly dating a Chelsy Davy. For my effort, I started dating a guy from my Econ class.

Present Day

‘’What do you mean?’’ Harry’s voice has lost some of the snark it had when he first answered the phone. I’m still thinking about those damn photos on the table.

‘’You need to let your secretary and your press people know that multiple publications have photos of you and a girl from your second birthday party on Saturday night. You and said girl are making out, aka it’s obvious you’re cheating on Camilla.’’

‘’And the girl is blonde wearing a blue dress.’’

‘’Well of course, she is. Unless you had a busier night than I thought you did.’’

“I wanted it to be busier,’’ he grumbles.

I roll my eyes, ‘’Just let your people know, they don’t have a clear photo of her, so they don’t know who she is.’’

‘’So your identity is safe.’’

‘’For now.’’ There’s silence and I go to hang up.

‘’How did you see these before my people knew about it?’’

‘’My job,’’ Before he can ask any more questions I speak again. ‘’Goodbye Harry.’’

I hang up and sit down in my chair, with an exhausted exhale. ‘’Uh, Anna?”

Jumping, I spin and notice that Pete is standing at the door, with a panicked look on his face. Oh, shit. How much did he hear? ‘’I thought I asked for a few private moments, Pete.’’

My poor assistant stutters, ‘’Well yes, but they wanted you back in the conference room…’’

‘’Peter, lock the door and come sit down.’’ He does, looking even more nervous, staring at anything else in the room but me. ‘’How much did you hear?”

‘’Not much, Anna really. I promise, just that you were talking about a Harry and it could be anyone I mean really. How many Harrys are there in the world? Thousands? No, millions, definitely millions.’’

I let him ramble until he’s out of words. ‘’Finished?” He nods. ‘’What James and the rest of the PR team has is a non-story, no identification on the girl, no proof that Camilla and Harry are still in a relationship and frankly it’s kind of boring. Calling a friend and letting them in on the situation isn’t going to make a difference. Peter, I want you to know that Republic had nothing to gain by leaking this story.’’

He nods, slowly, and I think I can see that he agrees. 

‘’Any other questions for me?” He shakes his head. ‘’Good, and thank you for your discretion Peter.’’

He smiles slightly and starts to walk out, but turns, ‘’Anna? I’m going to stop by Topshop and pick you up a pair of shoes, yours look a little too familiar.’’

I look down and notice that I am in fact wearing the same shoes. ‘’That would be great, thanks.’’ I hand in my credit card. ‘’And pick up something for yourself too.’’

I’m back at home that evening relaxing with wine, lots of wine when my phone rings. Without glancing at the caller id I pick it up, ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Darling,’’ I sit up and for second I think about hanging up, she is really the last person I want to talk to today. ‘’How is my favorite daughter?’’

‘’Your only daughter is doing just fine, mother.’’ I reach to the coffee table and pick up my wine. ‘’What do you want?”

‘’Your father and I had our yearly dinner yesterday, and he mentioned that you were back in London.’’

‘’Yes, I’m on assignment here for a few months’’ I glance at the clock. ‘’Isn’t it a little late in Vienna to be calling?’’

‘’Since neither you nor father told me where you’re working I had to wait until after hours,’’ I can hear her accent thicken as she gets frustrated. ‘’That’s neither here nor there though, I was wondering if you heard the news.’’

‘’What news?”

‘’Prince Harry and Camilla Thurlow have broken up. They released a statement today,’’ I don’t answer because I’m pulling out my laptop, desperate to confirm my mother’s statement. ‘’Antonia?”

‘’Don’t call me that.’’

‘’Fine,’’ I hear rustling on the other end. ‘’I just assumed since you were in London and Harry is as well, it might be a good time for you two to reacquaint yourselves.’’

‘’Oh, mother.’’

‘’What? I want to see my only daughter get married.’’

I snort, ‘’We both know it’s not me you’re interested in it’s the husband, specifically the royal one.’’

‘’It is not becoming of a lady of your stature to snort.’’

‘’I have no stature, remember?’’

‘’You have a better bloodline than that Middleton girl, at least on my side.’’ she practically growls out Kate’s maiden name.

‘’Regardless, please just let this be. I’m pretty sure if Harry and I were going to be in a relationship it would have happened by now.’’

‘’Never give up hope,’’ I hear someone writing something down. ‘’While I have you on the phone, I’ll be moving to Salzburg.’’

‘’Salzburg?’’

‘’You do remember that is where your grandfather lives, yes?”

I nod, ‘’Is he alright?’’

‘’Oh, now you are concerned?”

‘’Mother.’’ I sigh, exasperated.

‘’He is old, Anna. So I will be moving in to hopefully help run what is no doubt a dismal household.’’

‘’I’m sure there’s nothing in it for you.’’

‘’I’m securing your inheritance as well, you would do well to not forget that.’’

‘’I don’t want anything to do with your family’s inheritance. They’ve never wanted anything to do with me.’’

‘’You know that is not true.’’ She hisses. And I smile, it’s always a win if I can anger my mother enough to lose her well-mannered upbringing. ‘’Some day you will need us, mark my words.’’

‘’Mother, I’ve made it almost 30 years on this earth without any of you, I hope I can go another 30. Goodnight mother, lovely chat.’’ I hang up and gulp down the remainder of the wine. Deciding that I need to end this horrendous day I walk to my bedroom with every intention of going to bed, when there is a knock on my door. I freeze, hoping they won’t knock again, but they do, incessantly. When I check the peephole I wince, oh good. 

With a sigh I open the door, ‘’Your royal highness.’’

‘’Anna, so glad you’re home,’’ Kate is smiling and dressed casually. You would think that she was anyone else expect for the two hulking POs on either side of her. ‘’Mind if they have a look around?”

‘’Of course not, come on in.’’ We wait until given the all clear and then we step inside. ‘’Wine?”

‘’Please.” She shrugs her off coat and her ring glints in the lighting of my hotel suite. Yeah, she’s just like everyone else. I bring the bottle and two full glasses to the couch. ‘’Thank you. So I suppose you’ve heard.’’

She doesn’t waste anytime does she? I play dumb. ‘’About what?”

‘’Anna, please, let’s not play games.’’

‘’I apologize, yes of course I’ve heard. Prince Harry is officially back on the market.’’

‘’Exactly, and you should date him.’’

I laugh, I don’t mean to, but I’m not sure what else I should do. ‘’I’m sorry, what?”

‘’You and Harry. I mean what are the odds that you would end up back in London while he was single, after so many years? It’s the universe telling you that you two should be together.’’

I take a sip of wine, ‘’So has the universe conveniently forgot about all the shit that’s happened between us over the past 15 years?”

‘’Water under the bridge. You’ve matured, both of you. You’ve had your career, been your own person. And you know Harry respects you for it. He’s always held a candle for you. I mean why do you think he’s only dated blondes for his entire adult life?’’

‘’That’s your evidence Kate?” I look at her in disbelief. ‘’His penchant for blonde girlfriends?”

‘’Well, it doesn’t hurt.’’

‘’Even if we tried, and that is a big if,’’ I glare when her eyes light up. ‘’I can’t with my job, I’m just too busy.’’

‘’How long could this job last? It’s not for your entire life.’’

‘’Once it’s over, I’m going back to NYC.’’

‘’But, you could at least start…’’

I shake my head, ‘’I wish Kate, I really wish this could work.’’ And Kate doesn’t even know about my family. ‘’Besides, could you imagine? The Prince of Wales marries an American, daughter of his former professor at Eton.’’

‘’Surely, you know you’re so much more than that?’’ Kate looks so sincerely into my eyes that I have to look away. ‘’Please, think about it. He’s been talking to Will about you non-stop.’’

‘’And how’s that going?”

She looks away, ‘’Well, William was a bit more hesitant.’’

I chuckle, ‘’Of course, he was.’’

‘’He’s never been a romantic, not like me,’’ she leans forward. ‘’Or Harry.’’

‘’I can’t even entertain the idea, Kate. Surely you understand that?”

‘’No, no I really don’t.’’

And I realize she probably can’t considering she doesn’t know the full story. ‘’Thank you for the vote of confidence. I appreciate it.’’

‘’Well, I’m not giving up.’’

‘’Of course not.’’

She stands and grabs her coat, ‘’William and I are having a dinner party on Saturday. We’ll see you there.’’

‘’Kate, I really shouldn’t.’’

When Kate turns me to face again, gone is the completely open approachable face of a friend. ‘’Let me rephrase, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are hosting a formal dinner party on Saturday with a few guests, who all happen to be at the forefront of their fields. We look forward to Ms Anna Hamilton’s presence.’’

My mouth hangs open. I’ve realized I never really met Kate as the ‘Duchess’ Holy shit, that was intimidating. I nod, and drop a shallow curtsey, ‘’Thank you for the invitation, your Royal Highness.’’

‘’Have a pleasant evening,’’ She holds me in a quick hug. ‘’And thanks for the wine.’’


	8. Chapter 7

For the past few days going to and from work I’ve felt watched, observed. And I haven’t been able to shake the feeling. On Thursday I’m gathering my things to leave, a little earlier than usual. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow Pete.’’

‘’Have a good night, Anna.’’

The city is bustling as people begin to leave their office buildings. Once again the feeling of being watched assaults my senses. I peek behind and don’t see anything out of the ordinary. But I change my route. The feeling persists and I start to notice that a young man has been about five large paces behind me this whole time. I panic and stick to very populated streets. When I get to a tube station I glance behind on the platform and notice that he’s still there. Finally I see my hotel, and I know he’s still behind me. At the door, I stop to talk to the doorman. ‘’Miss?”

‘’The young man in the black hoodie, just tell me what he does once I go into the hotel.’’

‘’Is anything amiss?”

‘’I don’t know,’’ I slide him a 50 pound note. ‘’I appreciate the help.’’ And I walk inside. He doesn’t follow so I sit in the lobby for a few minutes. I walk back and speak to the doorman, ‘’So?”

‘’He got into a black sedan Miss, there were two other men in the car, suits. Severe looking people,’’ He looks at me with worry in his eyes. ‘’Are you sure everything is okay Miss?”

‘’Oh, it will be. Thank you.’’

A black, non-descript sedan with two other men in suits means one thing, POs. I’m calling Harry before I even make it up to my room. ‘’Anna, love, what’s up?”

‘’Why don’t you call those POs that just got done following me and have them pick me up? I would love to have this discussion in person.’’

Silence.

‘’Now, Anna, let’s be reasonable.’’

‘’Harry, send the car back.’’

‘’It’s on its way, be downstairs in five.’’

In my room I quickly change into a pair of leggings and a light oversized sweater. The car is waiting for me when I go back outside. I don’t say anything during the short ride to Kensington Palace. Making the ever more familiar walk to Harry’s apartment alone, I try to decide where I want to start. I knock and he opens the door almost immediately. The apartment is slightly more cluttered than the last time I was here.

‘’Anything to drink?’’ I shake my head. ‘’Then let’s sit.’’

‘’I don’t want to sit.’’

Harry crosses his arms and leans against the counter, I can’t but notice how good he looks just standing there. He gestures, ‘’Then talk.’’

I drop my bag angrily on the chair, ‘’Let’s start with why?’’

‘’Because I wanted to,’’ he smirks and when I only glare back he stands up straight. ‘’I was frustrated okay? You’ve been back in London for almost three months and I feel like I know nothing about why you’re here or your life now. For fuck’s sake we’ve almost slept together twice, and I have no idea who you’re working for.’’

‘’So instead of asking you just had me followed?”

Harry rolls his eyes, ‘’Like you would have answered if I asked? You flat out refuse to talk about your mysterious client, it’s a complete non-starter. Can you imagine how frustrating that must be?”

‘’Probably, right on par with seeing the guy you’ve made out with on the cover of newspapers making out his freaking girlfriend.’’ 

As our voices rise, we get closer and closer together. The energy becoming tense and heavy between us.

‘’Don’t pull that shit on me, you knew it was fake. And that implies that you even entertained the idea of us dating again.’’

‘’Who ever said anything about dating?’’

‘’How many times have you’ve been over? What did you think we were doing?’’

He has a point, but I don’t want to admit how reckless I was being. I notice that we’re only standing an inch or two apart. From this close up I can see how his face flushes slightly when he’s pissed and his nostrils flare as he glares at me. I swallow, it’s kind of hot. Consciously I take a step back ‘’Regardless, none of that gave you the right to have me fucking followed. How?”

‘’I knew where you lived, it was easy. And I didn’t have any engagements planned so the POs had the time.’’

‘’How long?’’

‘’Just since Monday.’’

I nod. ‘’Stop it now.’’

‘’Did you ever think I was trying to protect you? I know you work long hours, it is starting to get late earlier and earlier.’’

‘’Cut the shit.’’

‘’Fine, I wanted to know what you were hiding.’’

And now I panic. If they know what building I work in, it wouldn’t be too hard to guess where I worked. I shrug, ‘’I’m not hiding anything.’’

Harry nods and I think I’ve dodged that bullet. He grabs my hand and pulls me down to the couch. In an effort to not rekindle the argument I follow. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

I kiss his cheek gently, ‘’It stops, right?”

‘’Of course,’’ I try to get up but he pulls me back down and we’re snuggled on the couch. ‘’While you’re here, let’s order pizza.’’

‘’Harry, I think we need to be clear about something.’’

‘’What?”

‘’We can’t date.’’

I can clearly see his face fall, ‘’Why not?”

‘’I don’t know how long we’ll be here, and my job…’’

‘’Can we stop using your job as an excuse if we can’t talk about it?’’ He makes a fair point, so I nod. We sit there, still entwined, thinking. I can hear his breaths going in and out evenly. ‘’How about this, we date, spend time together while you’re here in London?”

‘’But Harry-‘’

His finger presses against my lip, ‘’But we don’t go public until your job is complete?” I bite my lip, the offer is too good to pass up. ‘’We don’t even have to call it dating? Please?” Harry sits up and kisses my cheek, running his nose along my jaw and my neck. ‘’I want to get to know the new, adult, amazingly powerful Anna. We deserve this.’’

And between his words, his hands, and his mouth, I finally succumb to Harry’s charms. ‘’Yes, Harry. I want that.’’

‘’Thank god.’’

He shifts, and pulls me into a hard kiss. His mouth takes mine, roughly, thoroughly. My hands land on his broad shoulders and I squeeze lightly loving the feel of their expanse underneath my fingers. We pull apart on a loud breath. Before he can say anything I use my grip on his shoulders and lean back, until we’re lying on the couch, with him on top. Our lips fuse together again, his hands reach up to cup my face. My tongue reaches out to tangle with his first my chest arching. Harry groans as he deepens the kiss, grinding his pelvis down to mine.

I moan through the kiss.

Harry leans back and smirks at me, he starts peppering light kisses over my forehead and cheeks. I can’t help but giggle, ‘’Harry stop, please.’’

He just continues, moving down to my neck, licking and biting. My giggles turn into whimpers as Harry finds the sweet spot behind my ear, ‘’Come to my bed?”

His words phrased as a question and not a command, warms my heart. This man doesn’t need to give choices, he could just take and he knows that. I appreciate the opportunity to say no more than anything. ‘’Yes.’’

He stands and sweeps me into his arms, carrying me through the immaculate apartment. In the bedroom he unceremoniously drops me on the bed. His eyes don’t leave mine as he removes his shirt. I haven’t seen Harry shirtless in years, and I can’t say that he hasn’t aged well. He’s added muscle, in all the perfect places. I run my tongue over my lip quickly. Harry’s eyes widen ever so slightly. 

Knowing I have him entranced, I run my hands slowly down my chest, and my torso and back again. Harry’s eyes darken and his hands clench and unclench on his waist. I stare only at him as I slide my hand down past my chest, my bellybutton and my hips, to the place that is starting to ache. I palm myself, and grind tipping my head back at the sensations. 

Harry’s on me before I can open my eyes. His hands are everywhere, pushing up my shirt, as much as he can, his mouth whispering dirty things in my ears. ‘’When did you become this vixen, Anna? That was so fucking sexy, seeing you touch yourself. Fuck I’ve never been so jealous of your hand.’’

I’m naked beneath him from the waist up, Harry’s lips tracing hot scorching paths down my body. His lips encircle my nipple, lavishing attention upon one then the other, before biting it between his teeth. I arch up against his touch. He smirks and moves farther down. His hands slowly start to roll down my leggings, I wiggle away. ‘’Too slow.’’ I whip off my leggings and panties as he drops his pants and belt. 

I sit back and just admire him for second in the dim lighting. All of those hard lines and edges, I smile, this is going to be fun. We meet in the center of the bed in a tangle of slick, sweaty limbs. For a moment or two we fight for dominance, until Harry’s finger presses hard onto my clit. My eyes roll back, and Harry takes full advantage, laying me out on the bed. With one hand securing my wrists his other hand finds my opening, his fingers slide smoothly in, ‘’You’re so fucking wet, love. God I can’t wait to be in you.’’

‘’Please Harry,’’ I push my hips up, as his fingers continue to thrust in, tantalizing slow. ‘’I need it.’’

‘’Open your eyes,’’ I don’t think I can. His fingers still and I whimper. ‘’Anna?’’

I open my eyes, Harry is above me his lips just centimeters from mine, ‘’Yessss?”

‘’Tell me what you want.’’

‘’I want,’’ his fingers plunge deeper. I sigh and my first words are lost. ‘’fuck me.’’

‘’I think I get the gist,’’ his fingers leave my tight opening and before I can complain, Harry’s thrusting in hard. We both groan at that first plunge.

I tilt my hips and raise my legs to get him deeper, closer. He thrusts harder, and my hands roam everywhere, his chest, his back, his ass. I feel the need rising, climbing as he goes harder and deeper. ‘’Harry…’’

‘’Yes love, just like that,’’ his finger dips down to play with my clit, and with one, two strokes I fall apart. Harry thrusts hard again once and he groans.

My head hits the pillow as Harry rolls to my side. We don’t speak, don’t touch each other for I don’t know how long. Finally his arms pull me to him, my head resting against his chest. ‘’I’ve missed you so much, Anna.’’

I let myself relax in his arms, one of the most comfortable places in the world, ‘’Me too, Wales, me too.’’

In the morning I wake up slowly, enjoying the feeling of a warm body wrapped around me. I snuggle in deeper to Harry’s chest. His arms tighten around my shoulders, ‘’Good morning.’’

I have a stupid smile on his face and I’m glad I’m not facing him, ‘’Morning.’’

Harry’s chin rests against my shoulder, ‘’You smell good.’’

I chuckle, ‘’Sure.’’

‘’You smell like me,’’ his hand squeezes my hip. ‘’And sex.’’

Rolling over I look into his eyes, all cloudy still with sleep. I kiss him on the nose, ‘’And you have morning breath.’’

‘’But you love it anyways,’’ he replies nonplussed, proceeding to place a large kiss on my mouth. ‘’Let’s go back to sleep.’’

‘’I should get to work,’’ I sit up. ‘’What time is it anyways?’’

Harry checks his phone, ‘’Shit, it’s already 9.’’

‘’What?” I hop out of the bed, not caring about my naked form. Trying to gather my clothes, I can’t help but wonder aloud. ‘’Don’t you have something to do today?”

‘’Nope,’’ he smiles and leans against the headboard, his arms crossed behind his head. ‘’No engagements until Monday.’’

‘’What a hard life you lead,’’ I mumble and fit on the oversize shirt, which covers my ass. Armed with that knowledge I head to the main room to find my purse. I grab my phone, 7 missed calls. Great. I call my desk at work and Pete answers, ‘’Thank God, you’re alive.’’

‘’Good morning Pete, I’m so sorry I’ve overslept. I can be there in 30…’’ I trail off as Harry waltzes into the room, naked. In the natural sunlight this morning, he looks perfect. I can admire every place where his muscles pull and stretch taught. Shamelessly, I watch as he goes into the kitchen.

‘’Anna? Are you there?”

I shake my head, ‘’Yes, I’m here. Sorry. Who else has noticed I’ve been gone?”

‘’Not to many people, I’ve said your in your office on an important call.’’

‘’Bless you, you’re the best.’’ We chat about other things for a few minutes. ‘’I’ll be there by 10.’’

I hang up just as Harry emerges carrying a large plate full of food. He holds it out for me, ‘’Don’t go to work.’’

‘’Harry, I just can’t not go.’’

He waves the food in front of my nose. I’m not sure what’s more appetizing, the food or the extremely desirable prince holding it. ‘’Call your secretary and say you’re taking a personal day.’’

‘’I don’t know…’’

‘’When was the last time you had a day off?’’ I look up as if to count and Harry pounces on my hesitation. ‘’Exactly. Spend the day with me, your boyfriend.’’ He puts the food down and steps closer. I’m glaring aware of the fact that he’s naked and I’m wearing little clothing. ‘’We could explore the city or we could stay in bed. All. Day.’’

My eyes meet his and my hands form fists to stop from reaching out. I close my eyes. It feels like he’s everywhere right now, invading all of my room for thinking this through. We shouldn’t go out in public, but we could stay in, oh yes we could stay in bed all day. When I open them Harry is smiling and I know I’m done for. I pick up my phone, ‘’Anna? Are you already here?’’

‘’I’m not coming in today Pete. If anyone needs me tell them I’ll get back to them on Monday. I’m taking a personal day.’’ I hang up the phone.

Harry smiles and immediately pulls me into a kiss, ‘’Let’s get back to bed.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously kind of a turning point for them, but of course plenty of potential conflict. I would love to know what you all think so far. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So you might notice that the timeline for the announcement of Kate’s second pregnancy is a little different. It’s only by a few weeks so i’m asking for a little leniency haha Enjoy!

2007

‘’I love you too, dad,’’ I kiss my dad on the cheek, in the doorway of my crappy apartment. ‘’You didn’t have to stay all day, you know.’’

He gives me a stern look, ‘’Of course, I stayed all day. It’s not every day one’s daughter graduates from Yale.’’

‘’I am pretty spectacular, aren’t I?’’

My dad pushes his glasses slightly higher up on his nose and nods, ‘’Of course you are.’’ He looks down for second. ‘’Anna, I’m sorry your mother couldn’t make it.’’

‘’Really, it’s fine. And it’s not your fault.’’ Truthfully I didn’t expect her to come anyways.

‘’She sends this though,’’ he hands me a check.

I glance down, and see the alarming number of zeros. Shrugging I tuck the check into my back pocket. ‘’Who needs a mom, when you have a $75,000 check?”

‘’Anna…’’

‘’I’m fine, dad, always have been,’’ We hug quickly. ‘’Now go, you have an early flight.’’

‘’Call me once you get settled into your place in New York,’’ I nod, dutifully. He turns to leave, but comes back and holds me tight. ‘’I’m so proud of you.’’

Surprisingly, my eyes water, ‘’Thanks dad.’’

He leaves and I wander into my half-packed apartment. I can’t believe that it’s already been four years. Looking around I think about all the time, the memories. Finally I make it to my bedroom. My eyes stray to the small square box on the nightstand. I pick it up, open it. The large, cushion cut diamond stares at me accusingly. With a sigh, I slip the ring onto my left finger. I twist my hand this way and that watching the light catch the facets of the diamond. My door bursts open, ‘’Oh, thank fuck you’ve said yes.’’

‘’Brenna, I haven’t made a decision.’’

Obviously inebriated she stumbles into my small bedroom, bumping into my dresser, ‘’Shit, sorry we were at the bar. What do you mean you haven’t decided?”

‘’There are a lot of options to weigh.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah. He’s hot, smart, ambitious, funny, did I mention hot?’’ she sighs heavily. ‘’I’m going to change clothes but then we’re going out again. You coming with?”

‘’Sure, just give me a second,’’ she leaves the room loudly. 

And I’m alone again, staring at the engagement ring from Chris. My cell rings, I pick it up automatically, flipping it open. ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Anna.’’ My mouth hangs open when I hear the voice on the other line. ‘’Anna?”

‘’Oh, sorry. Hey Harry.’’

I wait, baited breath, until he speaks again, wondering why he’s calling.

‘’I, uh wanted to say congratulations.’’

‘’Congratulations.’’ I repeat stupidly.

‘’Graduating university,’’ he says slowly. ‘’That was today right?’’

‘’Um, yes it was.’’ I brush my hair back self-consciously before rolling my eyes. He can’t see you, Anna. ‘’Thanks.’’

‘’How does it feel to be done?’’

‘’Good.’’

‘’And how was the ceremony?’’

‘’Good.’’ Why can’t I find another word?

‘’You know Anna, I thought those smart university graduates were supposed to have these big vocabularies,’’ Harry mentions laughing lightly.

‘’Sorry, I uh, just,’’ I shake my head. ‘’Why are you calling?’’

‘’To congratulate you. This is amazing Anna, really it is. I’m happy for you.’’

I catch myself smiling for a moment before I stop. ‘’Okay.’’

‘’That’s it?’’

‘’That’s it.’’ I stare at the ring on my finger.

‘’Well, uh, goodbye then.’’

‘’Bye.’’ I hear the phone disconnect.

I lie down on the bed, suddenly exhausted. My phone rings again, ‘’What?’’

‘’That isn’t it, Anna. And you know it.’’

I sigh, ‘’It’s been three years.’’

‘’No, it’s been three years, nine months and four days.’’

‘’That doesn’t help your case Harry.’’

‘’Maybe it doesn’t, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.’’

I roll my eyes, ‘’You could have picked up the fucking phone.’’

‘’And you could have too.’’

Laughing, I find the half empty bottle of tequila I had on my night stand and open it. ‘’And had Chelsy answer? No thank you.’’

He has no response to that.

‘’We’re done Harry.’’

‘’No, we’re not,’’ he practically growls. ‘’Not like this, not right now. I can’t… I can’t do this without knowing that-‘’

‘’Doing what?’’ Interrupting, then I repeat slowly again, ‘’What are you doing Harry?’’

‘’Nothing illegal, Anna, get that worry out of your voice.’’ He coughs, nervously. ‘’I’m being deployed.’’

I drop the bottle of tequila to the floor. There’s only one word going through my head. ‘’When?’’

‘’Tomorrow,’’ he pauses. ‘’Or today I guess.’’

Picking up the bottle I take a generous sip, ‘’Wow.’’ I smile for a second though, thinking about how much he wanted to have a purpose. ‘’How excited are you?’’

‘’So bloody excited Anna, you have no idea,’’ he chuckles. ‘’I knew you would understand.’’

‘’You always talked about wanting to be in the military, but you never thought they would let you join.’’

‘’Well about that, it isn’t going to be in the news, not until I get back.’’

‘’Why?’’ Thinking about the huge amount of publicity the royal family could get from this.

He sighs, heavy like he doesn’t want to answer my question. ‘’There have been threats.’’

‘’What kind of threats?’’ My mind goes to the worst, and I drink more tequila.

‘’I’m going to be fine.’’

‘’You’re going to a combat zone, Harry,’’ my voice catches. ‘’Don’t promise me something like that, you just can’t.’’

‘’Anna…’’ but there’s nothing he can say, nothing to contradict my words. I drink more tequila. ‘’Tell me about graduation.’’

So I do, I tell him every mundane thing that happened today, right down to my outfit. Of course, I leave out the bit about my mom. No need to get more upset than I already am. He asks great questions, he’s engaged. This is the longest we’ve talked in forever, and I find myself laughing at his jokes, his remarks. God, I’ve missed this. My eyes stray back to the ring on my finger, I’ve missed him.

‘’I hate to cut this short, but I should try to get an hour or two of sleep.’’

‘’Right.’’

‘’I’m nervous Anna.’’

His words sound so small, that it breaks my heart. ‘’It’s the bad guys who should be afraid Wales.’’

‘’You know, that’s going to be my codename right. I’ll be Harry Wales out there, just one of the guys.’’

‘’Well, god’s speed Harry Wales.’’

‘’I’m going to come back Anna, I promise.’’

I swallow a lump in my throat, ‘’Okay.’’

October 2014

I’m not sure what to expect when I return to Kensington on Saturday for the Duke and Duchess’ dinner. It’s only been two hours since I left. Harry and I spent all day Friday together and then most of Saturday. Finally, I left to get something appropriate for this evening. When I walk in the security does a good job of pretending they didn’t just see me a few hours ago. 

I’m escorted into the sitting room outside of where I know the small dining room is in the public areas of the palace. The room is already fairly full when I arrive. I can’t help but notice a few familiar faces, all near us in age. There are athletes, scientists, lawyers and even a few MPs. I also notice that there aren’t any cameras at this event I smile, grateful for that fact. Like a dutiful guest, I get into the receiving line. The Duke and Duchess are at the end waiting for me. I see Kate first, I smile and curtsey slightly. ‘’Anna Hamilton, lovely to see you.’’

I smile, ‘’Your highness, thank you for the invitation.’’

She waves her hand, ‘’Of course, and we aren’t using titles tonight. It is ‘informal’ after all.’’ She winks conspiratorially. I nod and move on to her husband.

‘’Anna, welcome.’’

‘’William, how are you.’’

‘’Very good, thank you.’’ And I guess we don’t have anything else to say. So I smile, or at least try to and move on.

The large table is set for about forty people, I look around. Apparently we are already sitting down as a butler offers to lead me to my place. I’m seated next to Kate on one side, with Harry next to me. I roll my eyes but can’t help but smile. While I’m waiting a very handsome blonde man sits across from me. ‘’Hello.’’

I smile, ‘’Hello, I’m Anna Hamilton.’’

‘’John Laurens,’’ he looks around conspiratorially. ‘’You know, I am a bit nervous.’’

I laugh, understanding how I used to feel around them and sometimes still do, ‘’They’re just normal people.’’

‘’Sure they are. So what do you do Anna?’’

‘’I’m in PR, a crisis manager.’’

‘’Thank God.’’

‘’Oh?’’

‘’Well, the rest of these people all quite frankly make me feel a little stupid, doctors, scientists. You, well I suppose you just tweet right?’’ The slight quirk of his mouth lets me know that he’s joking.

I smile in return, ‘’Happy to help.’’

‘’So how did you score an invite tonight?’’

Thinking back to how Kate invited me, I would hardly call it ‘scoring.’ ‘’Not quite sure to be honest. I don’t feel like I belong here either.’’

‘’Well you sure look the part if you don’t mind me saying so, Anna.’’ He’s smirking again, confident that his usual tricks will work.

Pointedly I look at the empty wine glass in front of me, ‘’Maybe after the wine starts flowing Mr. Laurens.’’

He blinks and then laughs, loudly. His laughter attracts the attention of a few other guests and I can’t help but laugh too. We’re both laughing when Harry approaches the table, ‘’I see the party has already started.’’

We stop laughing abruptly and both of us stand. John bows slightly, ‘’Your Royal Highness.’’

I drop a shallow curtsey, ‘’Your Royal Highness.’’

Harry looks between the two of us. His eye linger on my probably too tight dress. I notice his hands clench slightly before he looks back at John. ‘’John Laurens right?’’

He nods, ‘’Yes, sir.’’

‘’I thought I saw your name a little farther down the table.’’

I cock my head to the side and watch John react. His eyes narrow slightly before nodding, ‘’Yes you are quite right.’’ He puts on that handsome smile again, but it doesn’t seem quite right this time. ‘’I just had to say hello to Anna though. Have a good night.’’

He leaves. Harry and I sit down. Leaning close I whisper, ‘’Be careful, steam is starting to come out of your ears.’’

‘’He was watching you too closely, love. I didn’t care for it.’’ His hand lands on my knee underneath the table, leisurely moving up and down. ‘’You look incredible tonight by the way.’’

‘’John, sure seemed to think so.’’

His hand squeezes hard for a moment, ‘’You’re playing a dangerous game.’’

I glance at him through my eyelashes, slowly licking my lips, ‘’You know that won’t stop me.’’

Before he can answer someone sits to my right. I turn and stand, ‘’Anna, Harry. So good to see you two together.’’

Kate nods to Harry and I and we all sit.

The dinner goes off without much of a hitch. Kate keeps sending knowing glances between Harry and I. She’s going to throw another party I’m sure when she finds out we’re dating. Hell, she’ll probably think it was all her doing. 

When the dessert and final champagne are finished the guests start to filter out. I grab my bag, only to feel a hand on my wrist. It’s Harry of course, ‘’I know you’re not leaving.’’

‘’You aren’t sick of me yet?’’ I smile up at him.

‘’Never,’’ he steps a little closer, almost to the point of being inappropriate. ‘’I love how much I’ve gotten to see you the past few days.’’

‘’Me too,’’ I step back. ‘’But we have to be careful still.’’

I walk away towards the exit to give Will and Kate my regards. ‘’Your Royal Highnesses, thank you so much for a lovely evening.’’

Kate smiles, ‘’We were more than happy to invite you. Do you have a moment or two to talk?’’

There are still enough guests around that I can’t quite say no to the Duchess of Cambridge so I nod. ‘’Perfect, follow me.’’

And before I know it we are in their private apartment. ‘’Kate…’’

‘’I want to show you around,’’ she sends me a friendly smile.

‘’Fine.’’

She shows me around, elaborating on this design choice and that one. Laughing as she recounts her and Will’s argument about the drapes. I can tell she feels at home here. We get to the kitchen and she pours one glass of wine. ‘’None for you?’’

‘’Maybe later.’’ She changes the subject. ‘’Do you want to see George?’’

And before I can think of a better answer I speak, ‘’Sure.’’

In the nursery, Kate dismisses the nanny who looks at me in question. She leads me over to the bassinette. Little George is sleeping soundly, clutching a small bunny against his little chest. His blonde hair is so much lighter than I thought he would be. ‘’Oh Kate, he’s adorable.’’

‘’I didn’t know I could love someone so much,’’ she fidgets with his blanket before brushing a stray hair from his eye. ‘’Harry wants kids you know.’’

I laugh, ‘’Come on Kate.’’

She smiles sheepishly, ‘’Let’s go sit down.’’

Unsurprisingly, Harry and Will are waiting for us in the sitting room, each with a beer in hand. ‘’I’m glad you kidnapped her Kate.’’

She just shrugs and joins Will, sitting across his lap. I make my way over to the settee and sit, leaving little space between the two of us. ‘’Should we tell them?’’ I ask.

Harry leans back, ‘’Ehhh I don’t know.’’

‘’Tell us what?’’

‘’Harry and I are dating.’’

Kate jumps off of Will’s lap, coming over to give Harry and I each a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Oh that is so great. See Will, I told you, the dinner was a good idea.’’

‘’Not to burst your bubble sis, but we decided Thursday night.’’

‘’Oh.’’ She pauses. ‘’Well, the important thing is you two are together, like it should be.’’

I notice that Will is curiously quiet so I decide to add, ‘’We’re not going public though, until my job is done.’’

‘’It can’t be that much longer,’’ Kate interrupts.

I shrug, ‘’Hopefully not, I’ll call in to HQ in New York and get an update in a few weeks.’’

My phone starts ringing, I check the number. ‘’Excuse me.’’

I walk out of the apartment into the hall. ‘’Anna Hamilton.’’

‘’Anna, it’s James. I have a question.’’

‘’Shoot.’’

‘’The Duchess is pregnant.’’

‘’What?’’ my eyes stray to the apartment from which I just left. ‘’Who is your source?’’

‘’A good one.’’

I close my eyes, ‘’What is your question?’’

‘’How do we handle this? We can’t afford another surge in popularity.’’

Taking a deep breath I focus, ‘’Ask the Times for a favor, they are going to publish a story on how much it costs to raise a royal baby. Make sure it uses the biggest figures it can. Have your candidates retweet the article, get it picked up by mainstream. We want this out before Kensington can make an announcement. Then we want stories about spare’s all the issues they’ve caused, how they aren’t important. We want the public’s only thought when they do announce is fiscal concern. If we do this right, the public won’t be picturing a cute baby, they’ll picture a money pit. Specifically one that is never going to be a ruler.’’

‘’Wow, that’s good.’’

I close my eyes feeling a headache coming on, ‘’That’s why they pay me the big bucks. Any other questions?’’

‘’How dirty should the article about second kids go?’’

‘’We can attack grown adults, you won’t be able to touch that baby,’’ I can’t believe I’m going to say this. ‘’Make it dirty, James.’’

‘’Yes, ma’am.’’

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow.’’ Already knowing that we will have a shit ton to do even though it will be Sunday. I hang up. Taking a deep breath I walk back in the apartment. It’s the picture of domestic bliss, a family. My heart breaks.

‘’Unfortunately, that was work.’’ I frown and grab my bag. ‘’I have to be going.’’

Kate’s face falls, ‘’But I thought-‘’

‘’I’m sorry. I really wish I could stay.’’ But I don’t think I could sit here and pretending that I just didn’t order someone to torpedo their lives.

We say goodbye and Harry offers to walk me out. We stop in the drive while they get a car ready. ‘’Is everything okay?’’

I nod, but I can’t look him in the eyes.

‘’Anna?’’

I look at him, knowing that he doesn’t deserve what’s about to happen, to have all of his past brought up again. He’s done so much good. I stroke his cheek, ‘’I had a great time these past few days.’’

‘’Me too,’’ he pulls me close. ‘’Should I be worried?’’

‘’Not at all Wales, not at all.’’ He sees me into the car. I can’t sleep when I get back to my suite, only thinking about how I can possibly get through this without Harry hating me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second half of this was a little hard to write, not my favorite, but as I’m sure you could guess there is a lot of drama coming up. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

2014

I go into work on Sunday and don’t even think about going home until Tuesday afternoon. The PR people are working overtime, leaking stories, putting together statistics, doing research, trying to get everything done before Kate and Will announce the pregnancy. If we don’t get it done before then it won’t matter. About an hour ago the first editorial about spare heirs went live. I can only wonder when Harry will get a hold of it.

My cell rings on Tuesday around 1, ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Ahhh so my beautiful girlfriend is alive,’’ Harry’s teasing voice fills my ear. I can’t help but smile.

‘’Yes, I’m sorry. I’m literally the worst,’’ I pull my hair into a top knot. ‘’How can I make it up to you?’’

‘’I have a few ideas.’’ His voice lowers slightly. ‘’Come over tonight and we can start working through the list.’’

I laugh, ‘’So smooth Wales. Let me see how the rest of my day goes, and then I’ll call you back.’’

‘’You’re working too hard.’’

‘’Some of us like hard work.’’

‘’I will never understand that part of you.’’

‘’You love that part of me.’’

‘’I love lots of parts of you,’’ he pauses. ‘’Your ambition, your sense of humor, your legs, that impeccable ass, that noise you make when you co-‘’

‘’Harry!’’ My face flushes as I cut him off. ‘’Where are you?’’

He chuckles, ‘’Heading to my office, actually.’’

‘’Your office? Why?’’

‘’There have been some issues in the press lately. Pointed stories on the expense of a new prince or princess, or just a child in general have been showing up in multiple sources. Not to mention the editorial that landed on my desk about twenty minutes ago that is all about the failure of spare heirs.’’

‘’Oh.’’ I hold my breath.

‘’Someone knows that Kate is pregnant and they’re trying to use it to their advantage. Probably those bastards at Republic.’’

‘’Harry…’’

‘’Yes?’’ he sounds distracted.

‘’Kate is pregnant?’’

‘’Oh, fuck. You can’t tell anyone Anna. They’re discussing moving the announcement up, especially if she has that wretched case of morning sickness again.’’

‘’They must be excited,’’ my voice sounds hollow. Somehow I wished that James’ source was wrong, even though I vetted them myself.

‘’You have no bloody idea,’’ he swears. ‘’It must be worst that I thought, they have the whole team here along with Will and Kate. I have to go.’’

‘’I understand.’’

‘’Call me later, I’m holding you to it.’’ And the phone goes dead.

I’m shaking when I reach for my coffee cup on my desk. We’ve done a good job. But it still might not be enough, I bite my lip, I hope it’s not enough.

Peter walks in looking frantic, ‘’What’s wrong?’’

He closes the door and locks it. ‘’I’m going to get fired.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’These just came to my desk to sift through,’’ he throws the folder. ‘’It was sealed when I got it. Just a part of the huge data collection the interns have been doing. I don’t think anyone else has seen it. If I found anything useful I was supposed to pass it on.’’

I look through the pictures, ‘’Holy fuck.’’ The folder is filled with old pictures of Harry and I, ones that were buried and some that weren’t. The worst ones are in compromising positions. Me, coming and going from Kensington, Clarence, and Highgrove. Even ones from that horrendous weekend in Las Vegas. And a few from the wedding. ‘’You did the right thing Pete.’’

‘’How? What?’’ he breaks off. ‘’No one has any idea.’’

‘’And it needs to stay that way.’’

Pete exhales loudly, ‘’Why am I protecting you?’’

‘’Because you don’t like ruining people who don’t deserve it any more than I do.’’

We sit silently the photos in front of us. ‘’Are you still seeing him?’’

‘’This doesn’t leave this office,’’ my poor assistant nods silently. “Yes.’’

‘’Why are still seeing him?’’

‘’I don’t have a fucking clue.’’ I look back at the folder. ‘’You’re sure no one else saw this?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Good,’’ I pick up the folder and drop it into my briefcase. ‘’Find out where they got the pictures from. I want to know who has been hoarding this.’’

‘’Will do, Anna.’’

‘’I’m going home,’’ I gather the rest of my things. ‘’To sleep, drink and handle this. Let me know if you have anything.’’

At home I’m finishing off my bottle when the news flicks on. They’re announcing Kate’s second pregnancy, citing sever morning sickness again. I turn off the television, my cell phone and crawl into bed.

Five hours later I’m showered, waiting for Harry to stop by. There are two quick knocks on the door. I open it. ‘’God, it’s good to see you.’’

He walks in followed by his POs, they take a look around while he grabs a few beers out of my fridge. Once they’re done he opens his arms. I collapse against him, inhaling his familiar scent. His arms tighten around me. And we just stand there for a few minutes. Here, in his arms surrounded by him, I can feel the breakdown on the edge of my senses. I start to shake. I have to pull away.

Harry tilts my chin up, ‘’Rough day at the office love?’’

‘’Something like that.’’ I take a sip of my beer. ‘’How about your day?’’

He sighs and runs his hand down his face, ‘’Shit. Whoever was pushing out those stories was good. Our staff was scrambling all day, trying to figure out what to do. I almost suggested calling you.’’

I turn away to hide the blatant guilt on my face, ‘’Well, your people did the only thing that would slow it down. Announcing the pregnancy was a good choice. The media will get tired of the negative press and will start baby fever, don’t worry.’’

‘’I’ll try not to. I just wish that they would let it go.’’

‘’Let what go?’’

‘’All the shit I did when I was young, all of those stupid mistakes. I’ve been working so hard to combat, it to fix it, to make my family proud, to make my people proud.’’ He looks at me and I can see the exhaustion. ‘’Why won’t they let me?’’

There isn’t a good answer to this. Quite possibly, Harry will never do enough to erase the black marks from his past. Even though I know he deserves it, more than anyone. ‘’I don’t know.’’

We both stand there in my suite. I’m not sure what he’s thinking, but all I can think is that I caused this. I caused him to hurt. My hand presses against my stomach, trying to stave off the wave of nausea that hits me.

‘’Are you proud of me?’’

‘’Harry, I-‘’

‘’Anna, are you proud of me?’’ he repeats forcefully.

I turn, and walk towards him. I hold his face between my two hands, forcing him to look me in the eye. With as much emotion I can muster, I answer. ‘’Yes.’’

His forehead rests against mine, ‘’Then, it’s going to be okay, isn’t it? We’ve always had each other. When no one else would listen, or pay attention or understand, we’ve always had each other.’’

I’m shaking, on the verge of tears, but I can mutter one word. ‘’Always.’’

August 31 2002

‘’I won’t be gone long,’’ my dad reiterates for the fourth time. ‘’And if you need anything you know you can call.’’

I just barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, ‘’I know Dad. I can be alone for a weekend. I’m 17, after all.’’

‘’I know. I know.’’

I hand him his suitcase, ‘’You have everything right?’’

‘’Yes, I think so,’’ he feels his jacket for something. ‘’Are you sure you don’t want to come?’’

‘’And interrupt your yearly dinner? Nope, I think I’ll pass.’’

‘’I wish-‘’ he stops and takes his glasses off. ‘’I wish it was different.’’

I shrug, ‘’It’s fine. I’ve gotten used to it.’’ 

‘’Well, okay. I’m off then. Go back to bed, 6 in the morning is too early for a teenager. Bye darling.’’

‘’Bye dad.’’

Ten minutes later, Harry is knocking on my door. I open it gladly. He strolls in like he owns the place, dropping a quick kiss on my forehead. ‘’Morning love.’’

‘’Morning Harry.’’

‘’Your dad is gone?’’ I nod. ‘’Perfect. Grab your bag, we’re heading out.’’

‘’What? Heading out where?’’

He looks at me his eyes full of mischief, ‘’It’s a surprise. Come on then.’’

I grab my bag and we get into a car. ‘’If we’re going somewhere farther than an hour I should probably tell someone.’’

He just smirks.

‘’Harry…’’

‘’We’re almost there.’’

I sit back and watch as we drive through Windsor, the castle getting closer and closer in front of us. We pull around and the streets are just starting to wake up. People are milling around, getting things ready for the day. The car takes a left. ‘’Harry, we are not.’’

The car pulls through a gate, ‘’Welcome to Windsor Castle, Anna.’’

The car stops near the round tower inside the complex. Harry gets out and comes around to my side to open the door. I don’t move. ‘’I’m not doing this Harry.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’For one, I’m not dressed for it. Two, this is absurd. There are going to be tourists about soon.’’

‘’I know. That’s why we’re going to go through the state rooms before it opens then I’ll show you the cool stuff.’’

‘’There’s cooler stuff than the state apartments?’’ I ask in disbelief.

‘’You’ll only know if you come with me,’’ he sticks his hand out. ‘’Come on my little history nerd.’’

‘’Fine.’’

We enter the state apartments and there is an older lady waiting for us, ‘’Your Royal Highness, welcome.’’

‘’Mary, good morning. May I introduce you to my friend Anna.’’

We shake hands, ‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you.’’

‘’Are you ready for the tour?’’

The three of us walk through the open areas of the castle, she explains each room, what it was used for and certain important things in each room. I ask so many questions, but she’s nice and helpful. Mary even lets us go past the ropes in most of the room. When the tour is over I thank her profusely. Harry just laughs.

‘’What?’’

‘’You are such a nerd.’’

‘’I like history, sue me.’’

He wraps an arm around my shoulders, ‘’It was cute.’’

For the rest of the day Harry takes me into the private apartments and we watch television, order food, relax and finally get into the rather expensive fully stocked liquor cabinet. At some point we fall asleep. When I wake up, Harry isn’t with me on the couch. It takes a moment but in the darkened room I see him. He’s looking out the window. I walk over and lean against him.

‘’Today, did you wonder how I was allowed to organize this?’’

His question strikes me as random at first. ‘’I just assumed that you had access.’’

‘’There are limits, even for me.’’ He sighs. ‘’Today was a gift.’’

‘’A gift?’’

‘’It’s the anniversary today, you know. It’s been five years.’’

The anniversary? Five years? And then I remember, Diana’s death. My dad and I were still in America at the time, he hadn’t gotten a job at Eton yet. I remember though. I didn’t really understand why she was important and when people talked about it they never framed it as the death of someone’s mom. She was a princess.

‘’Oh, Harry.’’

‘’So yes, this was their gift to me. They let me do whatever I wanted today, within limits of course. Will is spending the day with Kate. My father is with that woman and well I couldn’t face my friends at Eton. So I put together this day. I wanted to share this with you, this part of me.’’ He gestures around. ‘’The royal part.’’

We’ve never really discussed the fact that’s he a prince besides that day he told me and I called him a liar. I’ve never called him by his title or ‘royal highness’ He’s always been Harry. I forget really, and I suppose I shouldn’t. ‘’I enjoyed today.’’

‘’Good.’’ He pulls me into a hug. ‘’We have one more thing to do though.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’We’re going ghost hunting.’’

‘’What?’’

He chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the door. Harry pauses and picks up two flashlights, handing one to me, ‘’Windsor is haunted Anna, severely so. Let’s go see if we can find any.’’

‘’You’re insane.’’

‘’Are you scared?’’

A little, but I don’t want to tell him. So I follow him through the corridors, ‘’What’s our first stop?’’

‘’The cloisters, apparently that’s where Anne Boleyn hangs out.’’

‘’I swear Harry, if she’s carrying her head or some shit.’’

He laughs and pulls me into his arms, ‘’I’ll protect you. Besides I’m related to most of the ghosts anyways.’’

‘’I’m not really up for a reunion tonight.’’

We walk across the dark grounds of Windsor. I can feel the goosebumps on my skin. We arrive at the Dean’s Cloister. It’s eerily quiet. ‘’So what does she do? Does she walk around, talk to people, what?’’ When Harry doesn’t answer I turn around to find him gone. ‘’Harry?’’

No answer.

‘’I swear to God Harry, answer me.’’

Still nothing. I walk towards the center of the courtyard. Spinning in circles to make sure he doesn’t creep up on me. My ears are hyperaware of every sound. When I hear what sounds like footsteps I give up. ‘’Fuck this. I’ll see you back inside Harry.’’

I start to walk out and turn the corner. ‘’Boo!’’ I scream as Harry jumps out from his hiding spot. And scream, when I’ve recovered I slap him in the chest.

‘’What the hell Harry?’’

He laughs, ‘’I couldn’t resist.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah. This place is creepy you know.’’

‘’I kind of like it,’’ he leads me into the courtyard again where there is a bench. ‘’Maybe she’ll stop by.’’

So we sit and keep an eye out for the ghost of Anne Boleyn. Eventually I lay my head in Harry’s lap, his hands running through my hair. It doesn’t take me long to fall asleep.

I wake up to feel Harry nudging me, whispering, ‘’Anna, wake up.’’

‘’What?’’ I sit up.

‘’Shhhh, look.’’ Harry points to the windows across from us. I blink twice quickly but the figure doesn’t go away.

‘’That isn’t…’’

‘’I think it is.’’

We watch entranced, neither of us moving. And then she’s gone. I suddenly feel so cold. I look at Harry. ‘’Did that just happen?’’

‘’I suppose.’’

‘’You sure know how to impress a girl.’’

‘’I really just thought it was all rumors.’’

‘’Well apparently not.’’

‘’She looked so sad.’’

I nod. ‘’I wonder if she knew what was going to happen to her.’’

‘’I don’t ever think they do.’’

‘’Who?’’

Harry’s looking at where we say the ghost, not at me. ‘’Women who marry kings, or princes. It’s supposed to be a fairy tale, no one every mentions how wrong it can all go.’’

‘’Harry…’’

‘’You know, they are a lot alike. My mother and Anne, pushed by their families, caught in the sights of powerful men. They never stood a chance.’’

I place my hand on his shoulder, ‘’You miss her.’’

‘’Of course, I do.’’ He hangs his head. ‘’Every day there’s something I want to tell her. About my life, my grades, my friends,’’ his thumb runs over my hand. ‘’this girl I know. It’s not fair.’’

‘’No, it’s not.’’

He sighs and looks up, I can see the unshed tears glittering in his eyes. ‘’I don’t know how Will does it.’’

‘’Does what?’’

‘’He started seeing this girl. How can he do that to someone? After seeing what marrying into this family did to our mother.’’

‘’What happened to your mother was a horrible accident Harry. You can’t live in fear of letting a girl into your life, it’s not fair to you.’’

‘’I don’t think I could watch the woman I love be torn apart by the media, be scrutinized by the public. It would kill me.’’

‘’You don’t think that she’ll think you’re worth it all.’’

‘’How could she?’’ he says it quietly but I know he knows I heard it.

‘’You would be worth it Wales, trust me.’’

He pulls me close, kissing me slowly. It’s sweet, and full of unspoken feelings. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’I don’t even know,’’ he chuckles. ‘’It’s your turn, tell me your problems.’’

I look up into the dark sky, trying to think of what I want to say, what I should say. ‘’You don’t want to hear them.’’

‘’I do,’’ Harry holds my hands tightly in his. ‘’Let me help.’’

I take a deep breath, ‘’You know that day we met in the office?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Well, I’ve never told you what I came to tell my dad that day.’’ He motions for me to continue. ‘’I’ve known my parents haven’t had a normal relationship since I was in grade school. The other kids talked about their moms and dads, who actually spent time together. My parents didn’t. When I got older I learned the official name, ‘estranged.’ And then of course, found out just why they were, gotta love my mom’s family right?’’

I take a breath, ‘’Anyways, the day I walked into the office my mom was oddly spending time here. And I went home in the middle of the day. I caught my mom having sex with someone who wasn’t my dad. Panicked I ran to my dad’s office, met this obnoxious guy sitting there, who I’m pretty sure hit on me.’’

Harry smiles, ‘’I thought you were cute. And you looked stressed.’’

‘’Anyways, afterwards, I told my dad and he said that he knew. He knew that she was screwing around. And that he was sorry that I had to find out. I asked him why he wouldn’t get a divorce. My mom refused he said, and he wouldn’t push her out. My dad just kept apologizing. I had never seen him look so small. I haven’t spoken to my mom since and she doesn’t try to contact me, at least not anymore.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’It’s okay, I suppose.’’

Harry shakes his head, ‘’How can she do that?’’

‘’I try not to think about it.’’

We sit there, entwined. ‘’We’re quite a pair aren’t we.’’

‘’Damaged, I believe the word would be.’’

He laughs, ‘’I’m glad I’m not alone though.’’

‘’Me too.’’

I stand up, ‘’Can we go though? I don’t want good ole Anne coming back anytime soon.’’

‘’Good idea,’’ Harry runs his hands up and down my arms. ‘’Are you cold?’’

‘’A little.’’

‘’I think there’s some brandy older than your country that we could use to warm up.’’

‘’Now you’re talking.’’


	11. Chapter 10

October 2014 (outfit)

It’s been a week and a half since Kensington announced Kate’s pregnancy. At work, James hasn’t let up the mudslinging even though I told him it wasn’t helpful. When I get into the office on Friday after lunch I say hello to Pete who wordlessly hands me a sheet of paper. It’s another article bashing Harry. I crumple it in my hands. ‘’Is James in his office?’’

‘’Yes, he is.’’ I start walking furiously, Pete follows nervously. ‘’What are you going to do?’’

‘’We’re just going to have a discussion. Stay outside of the door please.’’

I burst into the office without knocking. James is at his desk, he looks up surprised. ‘’Anna? To what do I owe this pleasure?’’

‘’You can explain this piece of trash,’’ I slam the paper on his desk. It’s one of the ubiquitous articles that have still been going around about Harry and his past exploits.

He glances down. ‘’This was your suggestion.’’

‘’When it was going to be helpful yes, but now this is unnecessary.’’

‘’Well we wanted to capitalize on the momentum we built.’’

‘’I told you to stop this.’’ I sigh, trying to get my anger under control. ‘’How can I help you if you don’t listen to me? I can’t do my job.’’

He shrugs, ‘’This is what we decided was best, after all you are just a consultant.’’

‘’Just a consultant?’’ my voice raises. ‘’You’re damn lucky you have me! Now, you’re going to stop running these shit articles.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’I don’t run hate campaigns.’’

‘’Then we’re at an impasse.’’

I step back realizing this might just be the out I needed. ‘’I’m done.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I quit. Markham and Associates will assign a new consultant if you wish. I’ll go clean out my office.’’

‘’You can’t do this.’’

‘’I can,’’ I turn and smile. ‘’I don’t need you. Good luck James.’’

I leave his office, seeing Pete staring at me, ‘’Did you just quit?’’

‘’I think I did.’’

Packing up my office with Pete it all hits me. I’ve quit, I can ask for a transfer to our London office and Harry and I can be together. I smile like a fool, ‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’I should have done this weeks ago.’’

‘’So what are you going to do?’’

‘’I’m going to go see my friend.’’

Pete nods understanding that I mean Harry, ‘’Good idea. You look fit as hell today.’’

‘’Pete!’’

He just rolls his eyes, ‘’Well you’re not my boss anymore. I finally get to say these things.’’

‘’Thanks, I guess.’’ I grab my things. ‘’You were a great assistant.’’

‘’I know.’’ He smirks.

I just shake my head and walk out of the office, refusing to stop when James calls my name. Quickly I stop by my hotel suite and drop off the things from my office. Then, I head straight to Kensington. Harry’s waiting for me, and I can’t help but run into his arms. Thankfully he catches me, swinging me around, ‘’Someone is in a good mood.’’

‘’You could say that.’’ I place a quick kiss smack on his lips. ‘’How was your day?’’

‘’Getting better and better,’’ we walk hand in hand through the halls towards Harry’s apartment. ‘’So what’s made my Anna so happy? You look great today by the way.’’

I smile, thinking about what Pete had mentioned earlier. ‘’Well, I decided that-‘’

‘’Harry!’’ We turn and see Will at the end of the hall. ‘’Anna, what a…lovely coincidence. I need to talk to you two.’’

Harry looks at me in confusion but shrugs, ‘’Of course.’’

We walk into Kate and Will’s place. Kate looks startled when she sees us, well mostly just me. ‘’Anna what are you doing here?’’

‘’Will, what’s going on?’’ Harry asks.

The four of us are standing in a makeshift circle in their sitting room. Harry and I standing close together while Will and Kate are on opposites sides. William looks at me directly, ‘’Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?’’

‘’I don’t understand William.’’

Harry’s brother just shakes his head. “Remember when Harry had you followed for those few days?’’ I nod. ‘’Well, I finally read over their report. Interestingly, your place of work was not where we had originally thought. It wasn’t at the original address that you told the POs who picked you up. Care to explain that?’’

I stay silent, wondering how much more digging William did. Harry speaks up to defend me, ‘’Look, I’m fine that she needs to keep her work private. We’ve discussed this.’’

‘’I think that might change brother once you find out who has offices in the building where your POs followed Anna.’’ Harry squeezes my hand.

‘’Harry, I-‘’

‘’Republic has their offices there Harry, as in the organization that wants to abolish the monarchy. So I called the office and asked for a Ms. Hamilton. They transferred me to her desk.’’ Harry drops my hand.

‘’Look, I can explain-‘’

‘’No, wait. Because it gets better. The recent attacks on the family in the press, led by Republic and their visiting PR genius apparently orchestrated it all.’’

Harry looks at me, ‘’You approved those articles about me?’’

‘’Harry, yes, but it’s not in the way you think. I told them to stop.’’

‘’So you admit it?’’ I nod. ‘’You came here, pretended that everything was fine, all the while, you worked for the people who want to destroy us.’’

Everything is quiet. And my eyes stray to Kate who looks horrified standing there staring. I bypass William and look at Harry. ‘’Let me explain at least.’’

Harry shakes his head, ‘’I don’t know what you could say that would make it right.’’

‘’But I-‘’

‘’Stop!’’ Harry yells. I flinch. We very rarely yell at one another. ‘’I don’t want to hear it. I trusted you. You know how much that shit in the press hurts me. How could you do this to me?’’

I’m getting frustrated not being able to speak up, make my case. I start to begin again when William butts in, stepping closer to me, ‘’You’re just like the rest of those leeches. You all line up to destroy us. I just never figured you of all people would do that. I mean after seeing what they did to your mother and what they did to ours.’’

Ignoring Will’s little tirade I turn to Harry, ‘’I’m sorry, so sorry. But when you’re ready to discuss this like adults let me know.’’ I grab my tote and head for the door.

I’m making my way towards the exit when I hear heavy footfalls behind me, ‘’Don’t bother coming back Anna.’’

I turn sharply on my heels, ‘’Good. I wouldn’t want to be with someone who expects the worst of me.’’

‘’They warned me about you. They told me you were trash, broken. I should have listened.’’

The hatred in Harry’s eyes more so than the words make me recoil. I dig in my heels. ‘’They were scared Harry, they always were and now you’re terrified too. Don’t play the poor me card, Harry. I know you, really know you. Be a fucking adult for once, don’t hide behind William, your family and these walls.’’

We just stare at each other for a moment breathing hard. Harry’s mouth curls into a snarl, ‘’Finally, I understand why your mother never wanted you.’’

I suck in a quick breath and the words are tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them, ‘’Hey, at least mine is alive.’’

Harry’s face changes immediately. He stumbles back slightly. The anger from his face dissipates, leaving only raw hurt. ‘’Go.’’

And I do. I don’t look back as I walk out of Kensington. I don’t stop until I get to my hotel suite. And I don’t stop crying until I fall asleep.

Highgrove June 2003 (outfit)

I’ve been sitting here at Harry’s graduation in a private room waiting for Harry to return. Once his father came in both Harry and William rushed out. Alone in the quiet room I can hear the party happening outside. It’s been at least an hour I swear, and I’ve already finished the champagne they left. I start to wonder around the room. The room is full of what I assume are priceless pieces, I’m trying to not break anything. When I finally buck up the courage to touch something the door creaks open behind me, I jump back. Harry’s father has returned.

We both stare at each other for a moment. I’m frozen as I watch him lock the door behind him. The silence stretches as he walks further into the room. “Miss Hamilton.’’

I curtsey, or at least try to, ‘’Your Royal Highness.’’

He nods in satisfaction, ‘’I believe the two of us have something to discuss.’’

‘’Sir?’’

‘’I’ve heard both of my sons discuss you and talk about you.’’ He pauses as if to gauge my reaction. My face stays blank. ‘’They speak of you only in positive terms, let me assure you. Alas, I have my own concerns, the least of which being your character.’’

‘’I’m afraid, I’m confused sir.’’

He nods, and pours himself a small glass of something amber, ‘’I’m afraid that you don’t understand you simply are not appropriate for my son.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Perhaps I should say that you Miss Hamilton, have no place in this world,’’ he gestures around him. ‘’The world of my son’s.’’

‘’I would think that would be up to Harry,’’ I retort and then hastily add. ‘’Sir.’’

‘’My son has been blessed to have inherited his mother’s astounding ability to relate and sympathize with those of how we say,’’ he looks up trying to grasp a better word. ‘’humble upbringings.’’

I stutter, unsure of what to say next. Charles begins again though, he continues patronizingly, ‘’It is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear, of course. It is nothing you can control.’’

‘’Right,’’ I sink gently into a chair.

Charles continues, ‘’You are a lovely young woman, considering what you’ve had to overcome, but I think we both know that you do not belong here.’’

‘’I want to speak to Harry.’’

I go to stand and Charles gently grasps my shoulder, ‘’You don’t want to embarrass him, not in front of his friends, his peers. You only hold him back, believing that this little fling was anymore than it was.’’

‘’But we’re more than friends. I lo-‘’

‘’Shhhh,’’ Charles cuts me off. ‘’It is best to not finish that statement. We both know what young love did to your mother.’’

I recoil. Putting distance between the Charles and I. ‘’Harry would hate you for this.’’

‘’My son is too nice to say this to you himself. Deep down though Harry knows what must be done. He was just unable to do it in so many words. You’ve noticed that he’s been spending less time with you, yes? And that his friends tonight at the party, that used to include you, seemed to be distant? Your time is up Miss Hamilton. It is time to enter the real world. There are those who are just simply better.’’

‘’You’re horrible.’’

He smiles, ‘’Oh, this is just the surface. Being a royal is ugly, dirty, it’s not all glittering jewels. You don’t want to live with this every day, you probably couldn’t. And that is just another reason that you don’t belong here.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’There is nothing wrong with that, we all have our place.’’ Charles’ eyes hold mine strongly. ‘’And yours is not by my son’s side.’’

I can feel the tears willing themselves to the surface. I refuse to let this man, this rude, mean bully see me cry. Taking a deep breath, I draw myself up to my full height. I walk towards the door, unlocking it. Before I leave I turn back, ‘’Your people don’t deserve me, Your Royal Highness.’’

It takes every fiber of my being to walk out of Highgrove with my head held high. These people think that they’re better than me, I’ll show them that it doesn’t matter what how blue your blood is. I am just as worthy as them all. When I make it to the door, I turn seeing the hall behind me, lined with beautiful people. And at the end is Harry. He turns and our eyes lock across the crowded room. I’m not sure if he actually sees me, but it feels like it’s just us. His face lights up slightly, almost moving to leave the conversation and come to me. I shake my head and leave, not looking back once.


	12. Chapter 11

New York 2009 (outfit)

People have been around me all day. I feel like I’m the center in an orbit full of flowers, organza, and estrogen. It’s only 11AM and I’m already exhausted. As I start to feel a headache coming on, my fingers rub slow circles on my temples.

Sitting in the bridal suite I watch as my bridesmaids get pampered. Brenna saunters over to me in her mint green dress that my future mother-in-law picked out. ‘’Why so serious Anna?’’

‘’Just tired,’’ I answer quickly.

My best friend rolls her eyes, ‘’It’s your wedding day. You should be happy!’’

‘’Maybe I’ll call Steven and we can just elope,’’ I muse and Brenna pinches me. I laugh loudly. ‘’I’m kidding! I’m happy Brenna, I am. There is just a lot going on.’’

She shrugs, ‘’This wedding is going to be an event. You owe it to all of us to at least look like you’re the fairytale bride the society pages are touting you as.’’

‘’Oh, here I thought it was my special day.’’ I smirk.

‘’Well, yeah of course,’’ Brenna hastily adds with a chuckle.

I smile and once again look around the suite. Looking at my friends, a few of Steven’s cousins and his sister. ‘’I guess I’m just nervous.’’

‘’Well that’s what we’re here for. Have a drink, better yet have both.’’

Thirty minutes later I have a buzz and I’m enjoying myself, enjoying getting ready. I’m about ready to put on my dress when there’s a knock on the door. I look up panicked, ‘’It can’t be time.’’

Brenna shakes her head and opens the door. Steven’s brother is there, looking perfect in his suit. ‘’Ladies, I am sorry to interrupt but I have a gift for the future Mrs. Van Rensselaer.’’

I can’t help but blush and the girls giggle nervously. I approach in the white silk dressing robe, ‘’Yes?’’

He hands me a large rectangular box, ‘’You look beautiful. See you in a little bit…sis.’’ He kisses on my both cheeks and then disappears.

I just look at the box.

‘’Well open it!’’

We all laugh and I slowly open the box. I gasp when I see the riverie necklace settled in the dark black velvet. The diamonds sparkle enchantingly. My head swims. I swallow, ‘’Brenna, help me put on my dress please.’’

Brenna helps me slip into the gown, I hold my breath as she secures the buttons in the back. She steps back and I look at myself in the mirror. The gown is something of course, a statement piece were the words someone used I’m pretty sure. Brenna whistles, ‘’You look so sexy.’’

I wince. I’m not sure if that’s particularly the best adjective. Looking back at the mirror though, I admit that I do look good. I smile, I can’t help it. Breanna and I hug. ‘’I’m so happy for you. You are happy right?’’

I look around the sumptuous room, my fingers touching on the necklace, ‘’How could I not be?’’

My bridesmaid all coo appropriately when I walk out. From out of nowhere our wedding planner appears and steers us to waiting limos outside. When we get to St. Patrick’s, there is a small crowd outside, just tourists obviously. I can’t help but roll my eyes and remark, ‘’It’s just a wedding.’’

Brenna smiles, ‘’They’re probably visiting from Kansas or something, this is all they have to live for.’’

I burst out laughing, ‘’You’re horrible.’’

They help me out of the limo. The walk into the church with the small crowd taking pictures suddenly makes me feel like a princess. That thought brings me to a stop almost immediately. Brenna keeps moving me forward. In the small, waiting room. I can feel walls closing in, I place a hand against my ribcage, feeling short of breath. ‘’Ladies?’’ They all turn to me. ‘’Can I have a moment to, um…pray?’’

Most of them nod sympathetically but Brenna just raises her eyebrows. When they leave I look in the mirror, tiling my head this way and that, turning back and forth. Before I know it I’m dialing a dangerous, familiar number.

He answers on the second ring, ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Hey.’’

‘’Anna?’’ He sounds surprised.

‘’Hello Harry.’’

‘’Why are you calling?’’

I look around trying to think of something to say, ‘’Just wanted to catch up.’’

‘’Anna…’’

‘’What?’’

He sighs, ‘’What’s going on? Really.’’

‘’Nothing,’’ I insist. Brenna knocks on the door.

Her voice is loud, ‘’We’re ready to start the service!’’

‘’Service?’’ Harry questions.

‘’Yes, I’m at a wedding.’’

‘’It doesn’t happen to be your wedding does it?’’

‘’Yes,’’ I admit on a sigh. ‘’Keeping tabs on me?’’

‘’You know I was always bad at indulging in things I shouldn’t.’’ His voice sounds quiet, forlorn from the receiver.

Silence.

‘’Harry?’’

‘’Yeah? Uh sorry,’’ he coughs. ‘’Congrats.’’

I roll my eyes, ‘’That’s it?’’

‘’There really isn’t anything else to say.’’

I collapse into the uncomfortable chair in the room.

‘’I suppose the real question is why you’re calling me.’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

We both absorb my answer. I stare at the mirror, unsure of what I want to see.

‘’So who is this guy?’’

‘’Steven, we met at Yale. He’s a lawyer at one of the top firms.’’

Harry scoffs, ‘’Can you tell me anything I couldn’t see on his resume?’’

I take a moment to think of what I should share first, if anything. ‘’He’s handsome.’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Intelligent.’’

‘’Alright.’’

‘’Kind.’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Compassionate.’’

‘’Boring.’’

‘’Good.’’

‘’Yawn.’’ Harry interrupts, ‘’Jesus Christ Anna, liven it up a little bit.’’

‘’What? He’s a very nice man,’’ suddenly feeling defensive.

Harry bursts out laughing.

‘’What’s so funny?’’

He quiets down, ‘’Oh nothing, I just figured out why we would have never worked out.’’

‘’Enlighten me Wales, because I have a running list.’’ I bite back.

‘’You want to live a boring life, with a boring husband and some boring kids.’’

I stand infuriated, ‘’God, I don’t even know why I called.’’

‘’You missed me.’’

I refuse to answer but he’s right, I do miss him. Somehow I always end up missing him.

‘’It’s okay Anna, I miss you two.’’ We both let that acknowledgement sink in for a few seconds. ‘’Does he know about me?’’

I shake my head, even though he can’t see me. ‘’No.’’

‘’Your mom?’’

‘’Not really.’’

I’m starting to sweat, the feeling of claustrophobia coming back quickly. Suddenly my dress is too tight, my hair pulled back too severely. And the jewelry resting on my neck feels unbearably heavy. Thoughts and feelings rush through my head.

Harry’s strong, clear voice grounds me, ‘’Don’t do it.’’

I gasp, ‘’What?’’

‘’I don’t know if it matters or if I have the right but please don’t go through with this.’’

‘’Harry, uh I- what about Chelsy?’’

‘’You know it’s not a comparison, not really.’’

The knocking continues and I take a deep breath, ‘’Look Harry, whether or not I get married today is not dependent on you. I make my own decisions, I want you to know that.’’

‘’Whatever you want to believe. I have to tell myself the same thing sometimes.’’

My heart does a quick flip at his words. The door finally opens. Brenna and my dad stare at me. They look at me expectantly. I know what I have to do. Firmly, I respond to Harry, ‘’Goodbye.’’

‘’Good luck.’’

I hang up and Brenna practically screams, ‘’Praying, my ass, who was that?’’

I don’t answer, instead focusing on my father, ‘’Hi dad.’’

‘’Hello hun, you look beautiful.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ I look at Brenna. ‘’Want to give them the okay to start?’’

My friend looks at me warily but leaves. I rearrange my veil and walk out of the small room. ‘’Ready?’’

He squeezes my hand as we get in line behind the bridesmaids. Slowly they begin to process one by one. I watch as the feeling of claustrophobia dissipates, replaced by just emptiness. My dad squeezes my hand again, ‘’Nervous.’’

I shake my head wordlessly.

I turn to my dad, ‘’What do you think about Steven?’’

My dad looks startled but he answers, ‘’He’s a good man.’’

‘’He’s boring.’’

‘’Boring isn’t a bad thing Anna.’’

I bite my lip, ‘’Isn’t it?’’

I watch as Brenna smiles at me over her shoulder as she disappears through the door. My feet instinctively go back, ‘’I can’t.’’

‘’Anna.’’

I stare helplessly up at my dad, ‘’Please, don’t make me do this.’’

My father searches for something in my eyes and nods. ‘’I’m not going to force you to do anything Anna, but you have to understand the repercussions of the decision you’re making.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’Okay then.’’

The two of us slowly, calmly leave the church, stepping out into the loud hustle and bustle of the city. My dad hails a cab. I look back once at the church and can’t help but smile. I hand my bouquet to a little girl nearby.

In the cab my phone starts to ring and beep incessantly. I only pay attention to one message from a familiar number, Did you do it?

I type back, No

Good.

November 2014

I called headquarters a few weeks ago and asked for a sabbatical. My work was kind enough to continue to pay me so I haven’t left my hotel suite. I have a stack of room service plates by my door. My dirty clothes are starting to pile up in one chair in the corner of my bedroom. Still though, I haven’t found the motivation to actually accomplish anything. After Harry and I had our fight about my job I’ve just felt empty. I can’t say I’ve been sad because I haven’t cried and I know I haven’t been happy. I just lie in bed and don’t think. I can’t even bring myself to realize that I’m living my life in the most disgusting way possible.

One afternoon, at least I think it’s the afternoon there’s a knock on the door. I slide deeper under the covers, refusing to answer. The knocking continues incessantly. I roll my eyes, ‘’Go away!’’

‘’It’s your father, Anna.’’

‘’Oh, shit.’’ Slowly I get out of bed. ‘’Coming!’’ Self-consciously I try to smooth out my rumpled clothes. Of course, the sweatpants and sweater I’m wearing just stay wrinkled.

I answer the door and have to do a double take, ‘’What are you doing here?’’ My mother is standing next my father and I try to think of the last time I had seen the two of them together.

‘’Hello to you too, Anna,’’ she bursts into my room. I glare at my father who just shrugs helplessly and enters into my suite. ‘’You know, they do have a maid service that would keep this place tidy.’’

‘’I wasn’t really in the mood for company.’’

My mother mutters, ‘’Obviously.’’ She looks around the room, her immaculate appearance looking out of place in my unkempt apartment. ‘’Your father and I were concerned.’’

‘’About?’’

‘’I hadn’t heard from you,’’ my father adds. ‘’And when I contacted your friend Brenna she said the same thing. Then I called your work and they said you had taken a sabbatical.’’

‘’And then finally he decided to call me,’’ my mother interjects. ‘’He was concerned the worst had happened. However I knew better.’’

‘’Oh, yes?’’

She nods, and slowly slips off her gloves, ‘’I assumed it had something to do with this.’’ She materializes a tabloid. Harry is on the front. My mother opens to a page and delicately coughs, ‘’It seems that our Party Prince is back to his old ways. An inside source claims that Harry has been feeling the need to let loose a little bit in recent weeks. It continues, but I’m sure you get the gist.’’

‘’And what does this have to do with me?’’

She rolls her eyes, ‘’I’m not stupid, Anna. There were photos of Harry with a blonde mystery woman in September for his birthday. They didn’t get much traction, but I saw them. And I do recognize my own daughter.’’

My father sends me a worried glance, ‘’You’re involved with Harry again?’’

I sigh, placing a hand to my forehead, ‘’No, I’m not.’’

‘’But you were,’’ my mother points out.

‘’Yes, for a few weeks. But it didn’t work out, it never works out.’’ I head to my minifridge, needing some wine. ‘’I should have listened to you dad.’’

For my dad’s part he doesn’t say anything.

‘’Our family does not wallow, Anna.’’ My mother snaps.

I snort, ‘’What family?’’

‘’Anna…’’ my father warns.

‘’Jeremy, it’s alright,’’ my mother holds out a hand. ‘’We’re going out tonight.’’

‘’No.’’ I cross my arms defiantly.

‘’We are. I’m not going to allow you to lock yourself up over Harry of all people.’’

I raise my eyebrows, ‘’Allow me?’’

‘’Yes.’’

We both stare at each other defiantly. My father stands off to the side looking a little concerned. I take a step towards my mother. ‘’What are you getting out of this?’’

‘’There is a charity dinner this evening, nothing major. I would enjoy my daughter’s accompaniment.’’

‘’Suddenly feeling maternal?’’

Her cool gaze pins me, ‘’Would it matter if I was?’’

‘’Probably not.’’ I stare at her conspicuously. ‘’Reentering social circles mother?’’

She flicks off an invisible piece of lint, ‘’The issues on my father’s side of the family are becoming more complex. They need me.’’

‘’Unbelievable. They ignore me for years and then once it’s useful for them I get to be included. And you just go along with it!’’

My father coughs, ‘’Please Anna, go with your mother. It would ease my mind. You need to get out of this place for a little while.’’

I can see the concern on my father’s face. He looks tired, haggard. And my heart breaks, I wonder what else is going on in his life. So I nod. ‘’Fine, I’ll go.’’

My mother claps her hand, ‘’Perfect.’’ My mother pulls out her cellphone. ‘’You go take a shower. I’ll arrange a manicure and pedicure. Martha will go down to Bond Street. I’m sure someone will have something appropriate to wear.’’

‘’I have my own clothes.’’

My mother’s eyes trace over me mockingly, ‘’I’ll send Martha.’’

I roll my eyes, ‘’Whatever. Do what you want.’’ I give my dad a quick hug. ‘’I’m only doing this for you.’’

‘’Thank you, but we are both worried about you. Living like this isn’t healthy.’’ My dad brushes some hair behind my ear. ‘’Also, you do need a shower.’’

I laugh slightly, ‘’Okay, dad.’’ We hug and then I pointedly step around my mom to get to the shower. For the rest of the afternoon my mother and I don’t speak much, just necessities. Martha, who I’ve discovered is my mother’s assistant, did manage to find me something ‘’appropriate’’ for this evening. It’s a dark white almost gray sheath dress covered in thick lace applique. I don’t hate it until Martha also produces the matching cape. My mother coos that it’s the height of fashion. When I do put it on I can’t help but admit that I look good. When I’m ready my mother gives me a nod of approval. ‘’You look beautiful.’’

(outfit)

‘’Thanks mom. I do like the dress.’’

She nods smiling, ‘’Are you sure about the hair?’’

I tuck a loose strand behind my ear, ‘’Yes, mother.’’ The loose updo isn’t what she wanted but I don’t particularly care. For her efforts she looks stunning as always in a light blue silk wrap dress. It was always difficult having a mother who never looked her own age.

There’s a car waiting for us outside and we are silent for the short ride. The event is at one of the many town homes here in London. The exterior, looking like something out of a Jane Austen novel, is rather imposing when we arrive. I notice there are lot of cars lined up outside. As we enter the home I can’t help but remark, ‘’Mother, I thought you told me this was a small event.’’

She turns and smiles, ‘’Small is a relative term, darling.’’ I glare and she laughs. ‘’Let us find our table.’’

We drift through the ballroom, filled with circular tables and beautiful people. I look around, trying to acclimate myself. My mother hasn’t tried to include me in this part of her life since I was little. Feeling a little stifled I think I remember why I hated going then.

My mother mutters a curse under her breath. I look at her shocked, ‘’What’s wrong?’’

‘’Maud is here.’’

‘’Maud? Am I supposed to know who that is?’’ I whisper. 

She ignores me as I woman, maybe a few years older than my mother approaches us. She is dressed to the nines, exuding wealth. She kisses my mother’s cheek. ‘’Maria, I thought I saw your name on the guest list. I can’t say we weren’t surprised. I mean how many years has it been?’’

‘’Lady Rochester, it has been a few years yes.’’ I can see the tightness of my mother’s smile. ‘’I was in London though, and received the invitation. So how could I refuse?’’ My mother’s accent is stronger than I’ve heard in a while, but it’s controlled, levelled.

‘’Of course.’’

My mother motions to me, ‘’May I introduce my daughter, Anna.’’ I step forward and shake Lady Rochester’s hand.

‘’A pleasure.’’

The woman sizes me up, ‘’You have a beautiful daughter, I almost forgot you had one. Where have you been hiding her?’’

‘’She’s been receiving her education and working,’’ my mother looks at me in pride. ‘’She’s exceedingly successful.’’

Lady Rochester nods, ‘’My daughter just got engaged, to the son of the Earl of Dartley.’’

The two woman just stare at each other, sizing one another up. I want to break the tension but I have no idea what to say. My mother handles it though, nodding, ‘’Well, we should be off, our table is a bit closer to the front.’’

Lady Rochester flinches, and I can’t help but smile, ‘’Wonderful meeting you.’’

‘’Likewise.’’

My mother and I walk away. I strangely feel exhilarated, ‘’Who was that?’’

‘’I’ll tell you another time. You did wonderfully by the way.’’

I watch as my mother charms and smiles her way through the room. She’s chatting to old friends, catching up, remembering all sorts of personal details. I stand back and just let my mother do her thing. It’s pretty spectacular. And a few even drop a shallow curtsey. I’ll have to ask her about that. We’re about to sit when I feel a hand on my elbow. I turn to see John Laurens, the guy I met at that dinner at Kensignton, ‘’Anna? Anna Hamilton?’’

‘’Yes. John Laurens, right?’’

He smiles, ‘’Yes, exactly. I didn’t expect to see you here.’’

‘’I’m with my mother,’’ I gesture to my mother who is now talking to someone else.

His eyes widen, ‘’That is your mother?’’ I nod. ‘’The-‘’ He has to stop because there is commotion towards the front of the hall. I can see clearly that red head of hair. Prince Harry walks in looking assured, confident if not slightly tired. I can feel my stomach clench just seeing him. My eyes quickly go to my mother who is trying to act innocent. I take a deep breath, oh I’m going to kill her.

‘’I see the Prince has reemerged. He disappeared for a while, you know.’’ John continues. ‘’You two seemed to be close friends, that night.’’

I shrug, hoping I look nonchalant, ‘’We’ve run into each other a few times over the years.’’

He eyes me suspiciously, ‘’I see.’’

My mother is daintily gesturing me over, ‘’I have to go. It was good seeing you.’’

‘’Yes, it was. Enjoy tonight.’’ And he’s gone.

When I sit down at our table, my mother whispers angrily, ‘’Why were you talking to that man?’’

I don’t particularly care to deal with my mother’s displaced anger. Instead I focus on my questions, ‘’You knew Harry was going to be here, didn’t you?’’

‘’There was a good chance.’’

‘’Unbelievable.’’ I lower my voice. ‘’You know, I figured that you had some other motive in inviting me here but I didn’t think it would be a matchmaking effort.’’

‘’It’s not like that.’’

‘’Whatever.’’ I take a sip of the champagne. ‘’Let’s just get through tonight as painlessly as possible.’’

‘’Anna-‘’

‘’Shh, they’re starting.’’

A distinguished man steps up to the podium and starts speaking about something or other. I can’t focus though. My eyes wonder around the room. Naturally, they land on Harry who is at a table just a little further up than us. He’s actually paying attention to the speaker so I indulge myself. I just observe him. He’s handsome still, dashing really. The actual picture of a prince. I smile. But as I look closer I can see the exhaustion in him. The tension is his hands. My mind likes to think that he’s missing me, worried about me but I’m sure he’s just angry.

He turns suddenly and I can’t look away fast enough. Our eyes lock. I look down and quietly excuse myself. 

I make my way through the ballroom and then out in the receiving hall, which is blissfully empty. It strikes me at how much I don’t belong here with these people. Sure I’m used to going to ‘’classy’’ affairs for work but this just feels different. I place my hand against my rib cage and lean against a column. Closing my eyes I take deep, slow breaths.

‘’Why are you here?’’

My eyes snap open to see Harry standing a few feet away from me. I straighten, ‘’Hello Harry.’’

‘’Answer me.’’

I sigh, ‘’My mother made me come. Happy?’’

‘’Your mother?’’ I nod. ‘’What the hell?’’

‘’Trust me, I’m as baffled as you but my dad gave me a guilt trip, so here I am.’’

We both just stand there looking at each other. Slowly, we drift closer and closer. Finally we are centimeters apart. His hands hover around my face, while mine gently hold onto his jacket. ‘’I hate what you did.’’

‘’I know, I’m sorry.’’

He looks at me hard, our eyes matched. I can’t look away. I let him see all the pain, the apologies, everything. ‘’It doesn’t make it better, not yet.’’

And he pulls my face to his, our lips smashing together. His hands frame my face, rough, and unyielding as his mouth takes mine. Our lips clash and fight for dominance. My hands tighten on his jacket, squeezing. His tongue tangles with mine, hot and needy. He pulls away slightly placing kisses along my chin and jaw. I gasp when he pushes me back against the column. His body trapping me as his mouth continues his assault. 

My hands run along his shoulders, his chest. I pull him closer, letting my hips purposefully push against his. He groans into his my ear. I smirk and then gasp when he bites my ear lobe roughly. Now it’s his turn to chuckle as he nuzzles my neck, ‘’You look fucking amazing. You always do.’’

I squirm against him, but his hands hold me tight. The column behind me keeps me there, pinned. When his hand roughly cups my breast I arch into his hand. ‘’Harry, we can’t-‘’

He places a rough kiss on my mouth, ‘’Shut up.’’

So I do, lost in him. We kiss like we’ve been apart for years not weeks.

There’s a cough.

Harry and I freeze, still close but with a few inches of space between us.

‘’Your Royal Highness.’’ I hit my head against the column and close my eyes in embarrassment. Harry stiffens and turns around. When he turns I can see my mother.

‘’Ms. Hamilton,’’ he inclines his head. ‘’That could be changing soon, if the rumors I hear are correct.’’

Before I can wonder fully what Harry means by that my mom starts to walk towards us. Apparently she is unruffled by finding us in rather compromising positions. ‘’If you could refrain from groping my daughter where anyone could see I would appreciate it. Or even better just stay away from her.’’

My mouth hangs open and I can only imagine what Harry is thinking, ‘’Mother, we-‘’

‘’I’ve known men like you my entire life. At one point I thought you would be different. But I won’t stand by and let you damage my daughter.’’

‘’Mother!’’ Her head snaps to me like she just remembered I was here. ‘’Will you give us a few minutes? Please.’’

‘’Anna, our absence will be noted.’’ She looks at me and I feel like a little girl again. I nod and she leaves.

Harry and I look everywhere but at each other. I take a moment to right my appearance. ‘’We have to stop this.’’

Harry sighs and looks up, ‘’I can’t. I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I’ve been so fucking angry at you and yet I just want you to be home with me. I want to hold you, to have you with me. Why can’t we have that?’’

‘’I don’t know, Harry. I don’t.’’

I can see the tension in him rolling off in waves. ‘’I can literally have anything in the world I want but when I want you it never works out.’’

I swallow the lump in my throat, ‘’I know.’’

‘’I’m not giving up on us.’’

‘’What?’’

He shakes his head, ‘’I’m bloody furious at you right now, don’t get me wrong Anna. But I’m not going to lose you. The few weeks we had together we’re special, you know that. We’re going to do this.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I’m about to ask you out.’’ He steps closer

‘’What?’’

Apparently I’ve lost the ability to use any other word at this point. Harry smiles, ‘’I love when I get you flustered. You’re adorable. Anna, let’s get dinner on Friday.’’

‘’Really?’’ Better but not great word choice.

‘’A proper one, out in the open, like real people. I’m tired of hiding.’’

‘’What about our families?’’

He shrugs, ‘’I don’t care. Do you?’’

I shake my head. ‘’So Friday?’’

‘’Yes, I’ll call you with the details.’’ He’s smiling like an idiot. And I can’t help but be caught by the infectivity of it. I laugh.

He leans forward and places a quick peck on my lips. ‘’Go before I do anything else.’’

I walk away slowly, swaying my hips. I hear Harry whistle, ‘’Damn do I have a hot girlfriend.’’

Turning I look back at Harry, ‘’There’s no guarantee this will work Wales. We might not even be compatible. We probably won’t work out.’’

He shrugs, looking every bit the affable prince. ‘’I’ll take that bet.’’


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was so much fun to explore the playful side of their relationship. Please, please don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

November 2014 

I spend Friday full of nervous energy. Harry texted me earlier this week with the details for tonight. We are having dinner at one of the most well reviewed restaurants in the city. And as 6:30 gets closer and closer I get more nervous. Tonight feels different, like we’re getting a fresh start. I smile, doesn’t that sound too good to be true? I know we have a lot to work through, but maybe if tonight goes well, we can do this. Sighing, I wonder if I actually believe that. It seems that every time we try this the universe intervenes. I shake my head. Stay positive, Anna.

Getting ready for our date I can’t help but think about my mother. She demanded we get tea yesterday. Purposefully, I didn’t bring up Harry. I didn’t want to deal with her scheming, planning. Deep down I know something is going on with my mother. And I’m definitely sure I don’t want to know what she’s planning.

I peruse my closet, immediately heading to the back where my special event clothes are. Slowly I pull out one or two options until I see the black dress. I purchased this dress on a whim. When I tried it on, the saleswoman insisted I purchase it. The black strapless dress hugs every single curve I possess, the tight material ending high on my thigh where a lace flare continues to my knees. It’s sinful on. I hold it up to myself in the mirror. Do I dare? I smirk, here’s to new beginnings.

At 6:05 I’m dressed, pacing in my room. There’s no reason for this, right? We know each other. Hell, we have so much history. But again, something just feels different. 

I’m still pacing when there is a knock on the door at 6:29. I swallow quickly. Before I answer the door I slip on my trench coat and check my makeup, for the tenth time. I take a deep breath then open the door. Harry’s hand is poised to knock again on the other side. He drops his hand with a sheepish grin, ‘’Hello.’’

I smile, ‘’Hey.’’

‘’These are for you,’’ his other hand appears from behind his back, holding a bouquet of flowers. I quirk my brow at him. ‘’I heard that’s a common date thing.’’ He winks.

I take the flowers, and can’t help but admire the winter arrangement. ‘’They’re beautiful. Let me just put them inside. Thank you.’’

‘’You’re welcome.’’

He steps inside for just a moment while I put the flowers in a vase. I grab my purse, ‘’Ready to go?’’

I take a deep breath, ‘’Yes.’’

We walk silently side by side down to the car waiting outside. It’s a sleek looking Audi, a little different than what I’m used to. I smile, date indeed. There are no POs that I can see as Harry opens the door for me, ‘’Thank you.’’

He nods and walks around to the other side.

When he slides into the driver’s side I can’t help but stare at him in shock. He glances at me, ‘’What?’’

‘’I’ve just never seen you drive a car.’’

He bursts out laughing, ‘’Do you want to see my credentials?’’

‘’I’m considering it.’’ I try to look serious, but I can’t seem to hold a straight face. ‘’You always surprise me Wales.’’

‘’Likewise, Anna.’’

He pulls into traffic and I can see him look at the rearview mirror. I notice the black sedan following us, so that’s where his POs are.

To my surprise Harry is a rather competent driver as he winds through the city streets. I sit stiffly next to him, a little unsure of how to proceed. On the steering wheel Harry’s two hands hold tightly. I fidget with the buttons on my coat. 

At a red light, his loud exhale almost causes me to scream. I was so used to the silence, ‘’Please tell me you’re as nervous as I am.’’

I look at him, ‘’Yes! I thought it was just me. I could barely eat a thing today.’’

‘’It doesn’t make any sense to me.’’

‘’Me either.’’

He looks at me, ‘’You’re still my Anna, and I’m still Harry. So what’s going on?’’

I lean back in the seat and think about his question. The light changes while I’m thinking. And then it hits me, I gasp and Harry swerves the car slightly, ‘’Jesus Christ, Anna! What was that?’’

‘’I just figured it out. We’ve never been on a date.’’

Harry shakes his head, ‘’That’s impossible. I know we’ve been on dates.’’

‘’No, we haven’t, nothing in so explicit of terms. We’ve always just kind of ended up together.’’

Harry looks at me incredulously and I can see when he realizes when I’m right. ‘’Well shit.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’I’m an idiot.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’I should have done this years ago,’’ and he looks at me with that charming smile. I can feel my heart stutter slightly. He smirks, looking back at the road.

I take a moment to collect myself. ‘’My expectations are pretty high, you should know.’’

‘’Oh, are they?’’

‘’Yeah, when you make a girl wait 14 years she kind of gets her hopes up.’’

Harry’s hand slides over to mine, intertwining our fingers, ‘’I’ll do my best to live up to them.’’

‘’You better,’’ I wink.

The rest of the quick ride to the restaurant is much more comfortable. When we arrive, Harry gets out of the car near the Valet stand. I watch as the valet’s mouth drops open when Harry steps around the car. He opens the door for me. I try to get out as smoothly as possibly, I glance at the poor guy and whisper to Harry. ‘’I think you broke the Valet.’’

‘’He’ll be fine.’’ Harry nods to the guy and hands his keys to the PO who just nods. His arm settles around my waist. ‘’Come on.’’

At the hostess stand I watch as Harry dazzles another employee. The host takes a moment to recover but she does so smoothly. ‘’Good evening, your Royal Highness. Do you have a reservation?’’

‘’Yes, it’s under Wales,’’ he winks down at me. ‘’It’s for two.’’

The host looks at me and smiles, ‘’Quite right, here it is.’’ He grabs two menus. ‘’If you’ll follow me.’’

We walk through the impeccable restaurant and I try to focus on the host leading us. Yet, I can feel the restaurant become aware of Harry’s presence. Like, I can blame them. I look behind me and Harry just smiles. He is too charming for his own good.

Luckily our table is one of the more secluded ones that features an intimate view of the lit garden and courtyard. As I undo the buttons on my coat, Harry shrugs out of his jacket handing it to the host. He steps close behind me, to help with my outerwear. Slowly, he pulls the coat off of my shoulders and I roll my shoulders to help it come off the rest of the way. I turn and hear Harry’s quick intake of breath. Slowly I send him an inviting smile, ‘’Thank you.’’

His eyes rake over my form hungrily. He stutters, ‘’You’re welcome.’’

The host pulls out my chair as Harry sits, ‘’Enjoy.’’

I take a moment to look over the menu, but feel Harry’s eyes on me, like a tangible thing. Slowly I lower the menu and look at him, ‘’Yes?’’

‘’You’re beautiful.’’ His response his so sincere, so simple that it takes me a moment to recover. Usually, I would expect something a little more flippant, flirtatious, and much more inappropriate.

‘’Thank you, Harry.’’

He nods and glances down at his menu. When he looks back up at me, I see the familiar mischievous glint in his eye, ‘’So what’s your rule on putting out on the first date?’’

I gasp slightly and glare at him across the small table. That stupid grin of his makes me laugh though. When I recover I try to look serious, again. ‘’It’s getting bleaker and bleaker for you Wales.’’

He puts his hands up in a defensive gesture, ‘’I’ll behave. I’ll behave.’’

Throughout the meal we laugh and talk, about pretty much everything. It feels more open between us than it has been in years.

At one point I finally feel like I should bring up the issue with my job. Pointedly, I place my fork down, ‘’Harry, can we talk about my job?’’

He pauses mid-chew. ‘’And tonight was going so well.’’

‘’I just, I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you or your family. It was a job, an assignment, nothing more. If I had an idea that we would reconnect. I would have turn down the assignment. But where we had left it off, I could have never imagined this.’’

I stop talking before I start to ramble and look at Harry helplessly. He’s just looking at me, thinking god knows what. I’m ready to say more when he reaches out to gently grasp my hand, ‘’I appreciate that, Anna. And I understand more so now than I did a few weeks ago. It just was more shocking to hear that you had lied about so much. I think I can kind of understand though and it makes sense how much you were resisting. I have to believe that you’ll never do that again though.’’ He smirks at me. ‘’Only use your power for good.’’

I smile, ‘’I’ll try. So we’re good?’’

‘’I think so.’’

Not a perfect response, but I think it’s all that we can expect for now. I nod.

Eventually I even convince Harry to split a dessert with me. We eat the decadent chocolate treat while sipping on our second bottle of wine. He smiles at me oddly at one point. I cock my head to the side, ‘’What?’’

‘’You have a bit of chocolate, right under your lip.’’

‘’Oh, god!’’ I grab my napkin and try to dab at the spot. ‘’Better?’’

He shakes his head, and reaches over, slowly and runs his thumb just under my bottom lip. His gaze is focused intensely on my mouth. I watch him, as a wicked thought runs through my head. As Harry begins to pull away, I stick my tongue out slightly, just enough to run along his thumb. Harry’s eyes widen slightly. He pulls back and I gently dab my napkin on the corner of my mouth.

Harry reaches out and grabs my hand. Slowly, his fingers run along my knuckles, fingers and wrist. Goosebumps follow his touch. Finally he lifts my hand slightly, ‘’If I have to behave Anna, so do you.’’ He looks up at me with hooded eyes. And I can only nod, completely enraptured.

Our waiter arrives, breaking the moment, ‘’Was everything to satisfaction?’’

Harry’s eyes don’t leave mine as he answers, ‘’Yes.’’

‘’Shall I bring the check?’’

Now Harry’s gaze releases me as he looks at our waiter, ‘’Please.’’

I lean back, collecting myself. ‘’What else do you have planned?’’

‘’It’s a surprise.’’

‘’I’m going to use the restroom then, I’ll be right back.’’

In the bathroom I just take a few moments to retouch my makeup. Alone in the bathroom I realize that I’m having really a great time. I smile, maybe this will work.

When I return to the table, Harry is signing the check. He stands when I arrive, ‘’On to our next stop.’’ Harry holds out his hand for me. We walk through the crowded restaurant. In the lobby, Harry helps me with my coat, shaking his head he whispers, ‘’Damn this cold weather.’’

I just laugh and we walk into the cold air.

Surprisingly, there aren’t any photographers waiting for us. I can even see the relief on Harry’s face. When we get to the car, Harry hands his keys to his PO, who nods. We slide into the back seat.

In a minute I realize we’re on the West End. I sneak a glance at Harry who is innocently look out the window. And then the car stops outside of Queen’s Theater. ‘’Harry?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Are we really?’’

He nods, ‘’We really are.’’

‘’Oh my God!’’ I bounce slightly and Harry chuckles.

He gets out of the car and opens the door for me, ‘’Come on, the show’s about to start.’’

He doesn’t have to tell me twice. I let him hustle me through the doors of the theater. The lobby is empty and I can hear the opening chords of the overture. ‘’We’re going to be late.’’

‘’Slow down, love. I need to find…’’ he trails off and then an older man approaches us. ‘’Mr. Willard, there you are.’’

‘’Your Royal Highness,’’ he nods at Harry before looking at me and kissing my hand. ‘’And what a beautiful date you have, sir.’’

‘’A beautiful and impatient date. Are we just about ready?’’

He nods, and uses his radio for something. From what I can see in the theater the lights dim. ‘’They’ll hold like that until we get you two into your seats.’’

Under cover of darkness, Mr. Willard leads us through the empty halls until we reach the mezzanine level. He escorts us to two seats on the end, closest to the stage and hanging over slightly. Harry quietly thanks our guide. Once we’re seated I slide off my coat as does Harry. ‘’Good seats?’’

I nod, ‘’Perfect.’’

And in a moment one of my favorite musicals begins.

Halfway into the first act Harry and I are leaning comfortably into one another. His arm around the back of my chair. He whispers sarcastic comments through the show, that have me distracted, mostly by Harry’s warm breath on the back of my neck.

During intermission Harry convinces me to step out into the more private corridor, insisting that if we stayed in our seats we would become the show. I nod, knowing he has a point.

He leaves me for a moment and returns with a carton of popcorn along with a large bag. ‘’What did you buy?’’

He shrugs, ‘’Just some things to remember tonight by.’’

I take the popcorn from his hand as he starts to show off his purchases. ‘’How about a t-shirt?’’

He’s holding one of the ugliest shirts I’ve ever seen in my life and I can’t help but laugh. ‘’That’s atrocious and huge.’’

‘’Well, that’s mine.’’ He pulls out another crumpled piece of fabric. ‘’This is for you so we can match.’’

I burst out laughing. Seeing Harry holding the shirts with that sad looking face on them insisting we match may be the funniest thing I’ve seen. He knows it’s absurd as well as he starts to laugh too. ‘’Fine, fine. We don’t have to wear them.’’

We return to our seats as close as we can cut it before the show begins again. When we return though I can tell that a few people around us have noticed Harry. I try to shrug it off, it’s not a big deal. We’re approaching the end when someone leans down behind Harry. I glance back seeing it’s just Harry’s PO. Harry closes his eyes in frustration and asks a question. The answer doesn’t immediately please him, but he nods. When he looks back at me he smiles. I try to go back to watching the performance.

In another twenty minutes Harry whispers, ‘’Love, I’m so sorry, but we have to go.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’There is a growing crowd of paps at both exits. We need to get out before it gets bad.’’

I bite my lip, my gaze straying to the ongoing production. I know I don’t really have a choice though, ‘’Okay.’’

Harry nods and we grab our things. I slip back on my coat and follow Harry. We stop on the upper balcony level. Mr. Willard is waiting there, ‘’I’m so sorry about this sir.’’

Harry sends a calming smile, ‘’It happens.’’

The PO steps forward, ‘’Sir, we have the theater security holding back the photographers. Your car is arriving in two minutes. I can escort you out and then I’ll come back for Miss Hamilton.’’

My eyes widen, thinking about facing the paps by myself. Sure, I’ve had encounters, but they’ve always kept a certain distance. I’ve never had close contact. And hearing that the guards are holding them back concerns me.

Harry must see the concern on my face. He shakes his head, ‘’We’ll go together.’’

‘’Sir, I must advise-‘’

‘’We’ll go together.’’ Harry repeats and the officer nods. Harry turns to me grabbing me gently by the shoulders. ‘’I’m sorry, really.’’

‘’Part of the package I suppose,’’ I smile slightly.

He rubs the back of his neck, self-consciously, ‘’True, not very fair though.’’

‘’Oh, wipe that look of your face. I know you’re not going to let them ruin our night.’’ I grab his hand. ‘’Let’s get this over with.’’

We walk down the stairs and into the main lobby. The car is there so we get the go ahead. Harry’s PO goes first, and another guard comes close behind me. I let Harry lead the way. Once we get outside I try to remember what I’ve told clients before. I need to keep my head down, don’t react and don’t fall. But under the bright lights and yelling I realize it’s harder than I ever would have guessed.

It seems like it takes forever but we make it into the car and speed away.

Once we are some distance from the theater Harry immediately pulls me into his arms in the backseat. He places a quick kiss on my forehead, ‘’Easy right?’’

I let out a harsh laugh, ‘’Right.’’

We sit in the car cuddled together for a little, in comfortable silence. I watch as his face goes in and out of darkness in the city lights. Resting my head on his shoulder I just take a moment to be happy. 

Too soon we’re outside of my hotel. I grab my clutch and follow Harry out of the vehicle. ‘’I’ll walk you up.’’

We walk through the lobby hand in hand and when we reach my door I fish out the key to my room. The lock clicks and the door opens. As I go to cross the threshold, Harry captures my wrist. I turn, confused. ‘’What?’’

‘’Let me be clear, I want to follow you.’’

‘’But?’’

He smiles, and cradles my cheek in his hand, ‘’We deserve this first date. Let’s do it right.’’

It’s hard to say no to that adorable face and the romantic in me can’t help but swoon at his suggestion. All I can do is nod, completely and total charmed by Harry.

Harry brushes back a loose strand of hair behind my hair, ‘’So I’m going to try to give you a chaste goodnight kiss and then walk away.’’

Again, I can only nod.

Harry leans closer and presses his lips gently on mine. I sigh and let my arms wrap around the back of his neck. His lips move slowly against mine, languidly. He pulls away too quickly. His forehead pressing against mine. Harry’s voice is low and raspy, ‘’I should go.’’

‘’Should you?’’ I smile and look up at him, eyes full of promise of what we could do if we continue. 

Harry groans and presses me against the doorframe for a moment, placing another hard kiss on my lips, ‘’It would be a lot easier to leave if I didn’t know what you had on underneath this coat.’’

I chuckle lowly, ‘’True.’’

With a deep breath Harry steps back. ‘’I had a great time tonight Anna, really.’’

‘’I did too.’’

‘’I’ll call you.’’ He does a small little bow and then he’s gone.

I get into my apartment with shaking hands. I lean against the door, trying to catch my breath. When I do I walk further into my room. On the counter are the flowers Harry got me, inhale them and can’t help but smile. I even do a little twirl in the middle of the room. Tonight was just about perfect.


End file.
